The Ship Of Dreams
by sarahmichellegellarfan1
Summary: Katherine Hockley boards as a 1st class passenger on the famous ship of dreams Titanic with her cousin Cal. His Fiancee Rose and her Mother. Little did they both know they would find love and the tragedy on the ship that would changes the lives on board. Rose/Jack, Katherine/Lowe.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I am going on the finest ship in the world. My name is Katerina Pierce Hockley. Nevertheless, It's pronounced as Kat-e-rina in the proper way. I get called Katherine or sometimes Kat all the time. No one really calls me Katerina, except Cal or Ruth. I am 21 years old; I have long brown curly hair that goes to my lower back, and brown eyes.

One of my biggest secrets is that I had a baby out of wedlock when I was 17 in Bulgaria. I was born in Bulgaria to Bulgarian parents and my baby was sent away from me. I was heartbroken and I was sent to live with my cousin Caledon Hockley who is cruel and deceitful.

I have tried to be courted many times but Cal chases them away now me, him, his fiancée Rose Dewitt Bukater, and her mother Ruth. Rose and I get on very well with each other, but she hates Cal and her Mother has forced her to into a marriage with him, and she is only marrying him for the money. Tomorrow morning we will be boarding the most famous ship of all time and the one they say the ship of dreams as first class passengers on the Titanic.

_Hi am back did you miss me?_

_Yes, I am back! Am going to write this as carefully as I can. Before I put this on hiatus I got asked a lot about Katerina's name, and that I was switching back and forth. Well her birth Bulgarian name is Katerina but she will be called Katherine, instead of that. Cal, Ruth, and maybe a few others will call her Katerina a few times in the story. And yes, this is the Vampire Diaries Nina Dobrev. Hope you don't mind I just like the thought of it. If you don't you, can imagine someone else as Katerina._

_I am starting the chapter later on tonight… so keep looking for it._

_Have any questions please message me._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	2. Leaving Southampton

Leaving Southampton

I got up early about seven am on 10th April Wednesday morning. I had a nice long soak in the bath, and I was refreshed. I had new dress one of Charles Frederick Worth. I had my hair pinned up and a few curls coming out under my new beige hat.

_I wondered what would happen when we get to New York. Would Rose go through with the wedding? I just want her to be happy and if that isn't with Cal then she shouldn't marry him. I wonder if I would have anyone, again after last time. I thought back to my baby. Who is she with? It kills me to not know where she is. _

"Miss Katherine?" My maid Emily shook me from my thoughts. I looked at her.

"Yes" I politely replied.

"What shade of lipstick would you like?" She asked handing me a box of different shades. Browns Reds Pinks Beiges Darker shades Peachy colours.

"Pink" I replied. I took it from the box. There was a knock on the door and Cal came through "Ladies are we ready?" he asked.

"Yes we are done," I said walking out my room.

We are leaving our 6-bedroom mansion; I lived here since I was 17. I walked down the stairs and saw Rose in a stripy dress and a big hat on.

"Rose I love your dress," I said to her.

"Thank you" she said with a small smile. Her smile quickly disappeared when she saw Ruth walking over to us.

"My-my Katerina I shall say your dress is lovely" Ruth said walking towards us, with a huge smile on her face she turned to Rose and said with disapproval "Why don't you wear dresses like that Rose?"

"I like the dresses that don't stick out…" she said walking away from us. She walked out of the front door.

Ruth turned to me "Don't worry about her she's a little nervous." I smiled and nodded. Nevertheless, I knew it wasn't that. She doesn't want to get married and be a slave to Cal. I got in the car and Ruth came in and sat next to me Rose and Cal on the opposite side of us. Rose was looking out the window all detached, miserable. Cal put a hand on hers, and she turned back and smiled not a true smile though._ I thought about my life and how it's changed since I moved here. _

We made our way to the docks after about 20 minutes, we finally arrived at Southampton. Someone took my hand as the door opened and helped me out I got out and saw the most beautiful ship on the planet. I looked around in awe.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania." Rose said while looking around, loads of first class passengers were boarding, people where cheering and saying tearful goodbyes.

"You can be blasé about some things, Rose, but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious. It has squash courts, a Parisian cafe... even Turkish baths." Cal said, excited wailing his stick everywhere.

Then turns to Ruth and says, "Your daughter is far too difficult to impress Ruth". She laughs and says, "So this is the ship they say is unsinkable".

"It is unsinkable. God himself couldn't sink this ship." He said getting carried away. Cal speaks with the pride of a host providing a special experience.

Cal's valet, Spicer Lovejoy, is a tall and impassive, dour as an Undertaker he is quite creepy I stay far away from him as I can.

There were millions of people waving at the ship… The third class people were down the other end. A little girl from third class with blonde pigtails and blue eyes was waving at me so I smiled and waved back.

"Katerina don't wave to the third class children it will encourage them to come ask for money" she said disgust written all over her marble face. "Nonsense she is just waving". I said frowning at Ruth for making such a recrimination. A whistle is heard by the front of the ship.

"Ladies we better hurry". He said grabbing his umbrella; he took Roses arm we started to walk. Ruth and me were leading the way; we started walking up the ramp. Trudy Emily and Lovejoy were behind us. I looked behind me and saw that Rose looked like she didn't want to take one step on this ship.

"Welcome to Titanic Ladies and Gentlemen."

**Harry's Pov.**

_Wow! I really cannot believe this it. We will be setting sail in just a few moments. Wilde and Me have been assigned to the Second class passengers, at least there not snobby and arrogant like the first class. Well there are not as bad as the first class._

"What you sad that your wife never come? Or are you just gonna find a playmate on board?" Harry smirked. Wilde did not like this.

"Oh yeah am just gonna forget about her for the rest of week and look around for a first class lady" Wilde replied sarcastically. They were walking along the decks to the front of the ship.

"I am only kidding with you. I know you're committed unlike Moody who can't keep his eyes off any woman he sees." Harry said. Harry didn't have a wife, he still lived at home with his parents in Wales Llanrhos. He works on his farm and works for the White star line. He has eight siblings but only lives with two. So he has big family. He is 25 years old, which he didn't look he looked about 30. They walked into the wheel room, which the other officers where in the captain was also there.

"We are coming close to twelve." Wilde said. They were supposed to be leaving at dead on 12 o clock.

"Ok…let's get moving shall we." Captain Smith said. He walked out with a smile.

They were being settled in to their room. Katherine and Rose where next door to each other. Rose didn't feel like going out to say goodbye. Therefore, Katherine decided to unpack later and she walked out on the main promenade. Loads of people were out shouting their goodbyes. She had to keep hold of her hat, since it was nearly blowing off her head. She waved at people she did not even know.

She nearly was knocked over by two young men, running past her. She watched as they jumped up on the railing and said goodbyes.

"You know somebody?" An Italian accent he had. The other man turned to him "Of course not that's not the point." He turned back.

"Goodbye I'll miss you!" She smiled, at them. "I will never forget you!" she smiled, there were obviously third class. She felt the ship stir from underneath her feet and they started to move gradually and slowly. She started to turn back to her cabin but a pair of Brown eyes matched hers and they stared at each other. She smiled at him, he smiled back politely, and he walked away with the other officers.

_He was yummy….love a man in a uniform. She thought. _She scowled herself for thinking such a thing, which was inappropriate. She put him to the back of her mind and walked off to her cabin.

_First chapter done! Am a little nervous about this since it's my first chapter back. I hope my spelling and errors have improved a little bit? If not feel free to say and please review! Oh and sometimes, the words get muddled up together. I don't know why it does that, it just typical computer issues I suppose. So if there is any words or if anything doesn't make sense it the computers doing that always happens when I upload a chapter! That frustrates me…_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	3. Our first night

Our first night

_Chapter 2 – It's still 10__th__ April _

Katherine walked back to her cabin, after they set sail. As they were being settled into their new stylish rooms, Rose was hanging up some of her favourite paintings.

"What dress would you like out for dinner Miss Katherine?" Emily asked Katherine.

"That one" She picked out a simple purple dress with a long sliver belt coming down from the waist. Emily put the dress with my matching earrings. I walked into the next room that was the sitting room. Rose and Trudy and a few maids where in the room putting her paintings up.

Katherine took a good look at Rose she is a fiery red with a slim form and her fiery personality to go with it. Katherine was the opposite she had olive skin and dark brown hair brown eyes, to match her Bulgarian origin. They had nicknames sometimes for them Rose is called the fiery red. Katherine the Bulgarian beauty. They just laugh at them.

"Those mud puddles were certainly a waste of money." Cal said interrupting from her thoughts.

"You're wrong. They're fascinating. Like in a dream, there is truth withoutlogic. What's his name again...?" she said looking at the painting "Picasso." Trudy said.

"He'll never amount to a thing, trust me. At least they were cheap." Cal said while sipping his drink.

"Baby cousin do you like it?" he sweetly asked, "yes up to now" I replied.

I walked with Rose in into the bedroom I smelled the beds they smelled fresh and cool.

"It smells so brand new. Like they built it all just for us. I mean... justto think that tonight, when I crawl between the sheets, I will be the first—". Trudy said.

Cal appears in the doorway of the bedroom, while looking at Rose seductively, he says

"And when I crawl between the sheets tonight, I'll still be the first."

Katherine watches while Cal comes up behind Rose and puts his hands on her shoulders like an act of possession, not intimacy, as most men should.

We left Southampton; we were heading to Cherbourg in France next. We would be there in about 2 hours.

"The first and only. Forever." He whispered behind her, she stares at the wall. Then she forces a smile on her face and turns then kisses his cheek.

A little while later we were preparing to go for dinner, we left France and were heading to Ireland now, our last stop before New York. I didn't know what to do with my hair so I decided to put it in a messy bun with the curls coming down around my face. I put the last of my make up on. A knock on the door, stopped me from finishing.

"Come in."

It was Emily; she looked at me carefully checking for anything that was out of place. A smile appeared on her face. "Well you look astounding Miss Katherine."

I smiled and said "Thank you Emily."

Rose was sitting in the sitting room, reading a book. She looked bored and tired, I made my presence known.

"Oh hi Katherine." She said and stood up, putting the book on the shelf.

"Are we going down?" I asked.

"Cal has gone somewhere, but he said to tell you to wait here until he comes back. Me and mother are walking down for dinner now." She said, putting a white glove on.

A knock on the door, we both turned to it Cal came through. "Rose why haven't you and Ruth gone down yet haven't?"

"I was just telling Katherine about you disappearing. We were leaving right now." Rose said.

I realized I forgot my purse; I went back into my room to get it. I heard Rose and Cal's voice outside, and then I heard another man's voice. Footsteps came behind me I spun to see Cal.

"Cal I just said I will be out in a moment you-"I said, frustrated that he couldn't leave me for a moment on my own. I turned back to find my purse.

"Well Katerina I have an escort for you." He said. He doesn't use my name like that. Only if we are alone. I turned around to see the officer I smiled at this afternoon when we were setting sail.

"Hello" I said in a deep tone. He smiled.

"I am Officer Lowe. Pleasure meet to you Katerina." He said and smiled. Cal must have told him that my name is Katerina. He lifted my hand and kissed it.

"Please call me Katherine." I bowed down and smiled.

"No Katerina, only family calls you that." Cal said. I glared at him.

"He will be your escort to dinner. I spoke to the Captain and he said an officer will escort you." Cal said. I was surprised that Cal organised this, it was really nice of him to do that for me. There was no need for what he just said

"Thank you that was really nice of you."

Cal said, "Yes well don't expect it to be done every day." He walked out.

That left Mr Lowe and me alone, "Your cousin…?" he trailed. I nodded, "he is very demanding."

"He is a lot more than that." I said. He motioned for me to take his arm, I did I grabbed my purse. We walked out the cabin, and down by the corridors.

"So how do you like the ship so far?" He asked me as we were walking down the corridors.

"Well it's very big and sufficient. When we dock at New York, people will be knocking everyone in the water to get a good look." I said laughing he smiled too. We looked at each other, as we were walking then we came to the main first class reception room.

We made our way down the cream coloured staircase. There were many people in first class, all dressed like royalty. I gasped and smiled around me, Harry smiled at me. "Wow this is like royalty," I said amazed. He took me into the dining room, It did not take us long to spot Cal and his friends our table had the most people at it. I motioned for Mr Lowe to go there.

Cal spotted me, and Rose turned to see us, she smiled at the look on my face. I took my seat next to Rose; Mr Lowe bowed "It's been a pleasure Miss Hockley." Everyone at the table was looking at us; I felt embarrassed am sure he did.

"Thank you, Mr Lowe." I smiled gratefully. He bowed to me and then to the others and left our table.

**Harry's Pov;**

After I left Katherine, I couldn't keep the grin of my face. Passengers were looking at me, I did not care. I think I just met the girl of my dreams. Even though we just met and we just been talking for about five minutes. I knew she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Firstly I had to get to know her, I already knew that cousin of hers is a snob and by the looks of it he doesn't like people disrespecting him.

I went to the front of the ship to see Lightoller and Moody, messing around. I think Lightoller had calmed down. He gets a little moody when he is apart from his wife and children. They saw me.

"What's with the grin, Lowe?" they asked me. _Play it cool_ my mind said.

"He has found the heart of a girl," Lightoller said. Moody burst out laughing like the idiot he was.

I took a drink of the waiter that came out to me. I took a sip, "You're an ass"

They both started laughing. I went into the dining hall for the crewmembers.

**Katherine's Pov**

I was smiling the whole night, Rose was faking a smile and she was pretending to be interested in everything they said. Rose and I decided to head back to our cabin, but we thought we should get some air. It was a calm night at sea it was a little chilly we prepared to go back to our cabins to retire for the night.

"So are you and Cal getting on better now?" she asked as we were walking. I sighed and thought about it.

"Well little steps y'know.. He did a nice thing for me tonight. He arranged for Officer Lowe to escort me to dinner."

Rose looked taken back, "Cal arranged that?" I nodded.

"Oh. Well that was generous." She said looking out on the sea. "My cousin does have a good side Rose; you just have to know how to appreciate him."

Rose looked at me then she went to say something but a voice caught our attention.

"Hello Ladies," it was Officer Lowe. I smiled and Rose gave a polite smile.

"Hello Officer Lowe. How nice to see you again this evening." I said, and smiled.

Mr Lowe smiled at both of us, "who is this lovely lady?" he said turning to Rose. Rose went red a little bit. "This is my cousin's fiancée." He took her gloved hand and kissed it,

"Rose Dewitt Bukater." She declared. "Well that's a mouthful..." he chuckled. "I am Fifth Officer Harold Lowe." He stated. "A pleasure." Rose said, she smiled showing her teeth.

"Please would you ladies like a walk?" He said pleading with his eyes, he held out his arm. I immediately took it, we both looked at Rose, who hesitated and she took his left arm.

"So Mr Lowe, how long have you been working on these ships?" I asked, as we walked along the decks.

"Well this is my first experience on a ship like this." He said.

"Mr Lowe I-"I said, he spoke first,

"Please Katherine call me Harold or Harry, my family calls me Harry." He said, in what I recognised a welsh accent. When he said my name, I shivered it just rolled of his tongue like butter. It was perfect. He turned to look at Rose. "The same with you Rose call me Harold or Harry." She nodded.

I wanted to know more about him, "So Harry you're Welsh?" I asked curiously. He smiled when I said harry.

"Yes," he said. Rose was getting into the conversation now. "Oh really, I have a cousin who is Welsh he lives down in Swansea just by Cardiff."

"I live in Llanrhos." Harry said. We walked a little further, until Rose said she would go back to her cabin, as she was getting tired. Harry asked if she needed an escort, she politely said no. so it left me and Harry.

I did not want to leave him; I wanted to spend more time with him. I don't know why I mean he is just a ship officer, I don't even know if passengers and officers are allowed to socialize but on the look on his face he didn't really seem to care. I just went along with it.

"So Harry tell me how many sisters and brothers do you have?" he drew in a long breath, and started to smile. "Eight." That stopped me; I looked at him blanked face. He laughed at the look on my face. "I know big family huh."

"Yeah big family." I recovered, "Wow, a family like that I wish I had eight brothers and sisters..."

"No you don't trust me. I only live with three. Am the third child." he said. We were silent for a few moments.

"So you never did tell me where you're from." I looked at him, not understanding what he means. Then I caught on. "Oh oh.. Uh London." I lied, Harry moved his head to the side and he caught the lie. "You sure because your accent, seems different. Deeper."

"Well am from Bulgaria originally." I said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I thought so." He smiled so did I_. I wanted to lean in and kiss him_. _Whoa where did that come from? _My mind said.

"What made you come over to England?" He said a little weary, not sure, if he should ask this. _He was right, but I couldn't help but want to tell him. I couldn't though not yet, I mean we only just met a couple of hours ago, and now I want to tell him my biggest secret? _

He quickly regained, and apologetic look came on his face. "Oh am sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that."

I shook my head, "No Harry, it's totally fine, maybe one day when we know each other better."

He regained himself, and took me back to my room. "Well I think it's time I should be taking you back now." I nodded. It was going past ten o'clock.

I was walking very close to him, almost too close to him; I could feel the heat from his arm burning through his jacket sleeve. We got to my room; I turned back to him, and smiled nervously. "Well this is it." He looked at the door then at me. "Can I see you tomorrow." I asked but I got a little embarrassed, he chuckled. "Yes, about two o'clock am off duty then." I nodded, and smiled, I was gonna ask where. "By first class library?" he asked. I nodded.

He stood there for a moment unsure what to do then he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my right cheek. Then he turned to leave, I sloped against the door gazing dreamily after him. I felt like a schoolgirl with her first crush.

**Harry's Pov**

Few hours later. I was off duty and I went for a stroll around the decks. I heard two women speaking before me. I lifted my head and saw a red hair curly woman and a brunette hair curly woman. It was Katherine I smiled. I went up to them. We all talked for a while then Rose said she would be retiring to bed. That left Katherine and me alone. I suddenly felt nervous. I have not been nervous about a girl I like since I was sixteen years old. I escorted her back to her cabin. Then we agreed to meet up at two tomorrow. I was debating whether to kiss her or just leave. I kissed her cheek, she blushed. Then I left, I could feel her eyes on the back of my head.

_Chapter two completed.._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	4. An afternoon and night with Harry

An afternoon and night with Harry

Its day 2 on Titanic- 11th April Thursday.

The next morning Katherine got up nice and early for breakfast. She had Emily put a light green dress on with layers and frills trailing off, a v shape neckline and my hair half down and half clamped up in its natural curls.

"Let's go down for breakfast." Rose said, popping her head through the door. Katherine nodded and her and Rose walked down for breakfast. Cal and Ruth said they would follow.

"So how are you?" Katherine asked, as they seated in their seats.

She hesitated at first looking uncomfortable, "Fine." She lied, I could tell. I know her so well.

I titled my head to the side, "Really come on Rose I know you." She smiled a little.

"Am fine. I-"She said I could tell she was lying. I shook my head "You're not ok Rose."

A silence. "Ok maybe am not. But Katherine you're so outgoing and you're not afraid of anything."

_how can she think that?_ "I am afraid Rose. I am afraid of a lot of things, but most of all am afraid for you." I whispered putting a hand on hers.

"Oh Katherine you are one of the most caring women I have ever met. You're my best friend you know that. Well more like a sister." She said, and then took a sip of her glass of juice.

"Thank you, I think of you as a sister too." I said.

She seemed to brighten up now, as she asked, "So how did you and Harry go last night?"

I smiled widely, "Well we went fine, we spoke about his family, and he asked me why I moved over to England." I said, looking down. I looked up to see Rose's expression; she looked at me as if I've told my biggest secret to someone that I couldn't trust. I opened my mouth to protest, someone shouted to our table.

"Sweet pea!" It was Cal, Rose's face began to darken, and then she put a best smile on then turned to see Cal and Ruth walking to us. The rest of the morning went slow and boring.

Rose and me were in her bedroom, talking "Oh and what I said today about Harry and me, last night I never told him my secret."

"Oh. That's good I mean you shouldn't tell him yet not until you know him properly."

It was almost two o'clock. I needed to go and meet Harry but _how?_

"I am going to the library for a few hours." I said, to Ruth, Cal, and Rose who were in the lounge.

"Well make sure you are back to get ready for dinner." Cal said, sitting next to Rose trying to get her in the mood, _for you and me time_. But she is having none of it. I felt sorry for Rose i saw her looking away from him. I left and shut the door; I couldn't do anything to help her its up to her to change her life.

I went out along the deck, and waited outside for Harry. I was standing by the railings and looking out at the water, it was a rough day today. Footsteps behind me I heard him.

"Hello Katherine."

I turned around to see Harry in his handsome uniform and his hat. _He looked so handsome. Stop thinking like that!_

"Hi Harry." I smiled; he came up towards me and gently kissed my hand.

"So how's your day?" He asked as we were walking.

I sighed, "Well boring really not really eventful. How's yours?" I asked.

"Better now that your here." he smiled sweetly at me; I looked at him and blushed. We stared at each other, until someone interrupted our stare.

"Hello Harry." I looked at the officer he looked younger than Harry about 25.

"Hey James." He nervously smiled at the officer. James the officer looked at me, and smiled charmingly at me.

"Who is this beautiful young lady?" he said and lifted my hand and kissed it.

"This is Katherine Hockley." Harry said, introducing us.

"Aren't you charming…Pleased to meet you Mr-"I trailed off,

"Ah Officer 6th Moody, but please since your friends with Harry here call me James."

"Alright." I said, and smiled.

"Better watch out for him, he has an eye for the ladies." Harry said. We all laughed.

We spoke to him for a little bit. Then he went off to inspect the other side. We came to third class section I was not allowed down there.

"Katherine do you mind if I just talk to a woman over there she seems distressed." He asked me worriedly.

"Of course go ahead." I said, He smiled and walked to the woman, he is so kind and caring, he isn't even on duty, and he's going to help someone. I watched as he knelt down in front of her and asked her what is wrong.

_He is such a gentlemen. I thought,_ my mind raced. _Why am I thinking these things about him? I have only known him a day and am having these strange feelings, desires and thoughts… it's so inappropriate for a girl like me._

Later I headed back to my cabin to get dressed for dinner… I put on an elegant black dress with sequins on with black gloves, my hair put to the side in its natural curls, and I toned it up with some spray on. I checked my appearance I must say I look radiant. Emily looked at me tears were working down her cheeks.

"What are you crying for?" I asked, sweetly. I grabbed her a tissue and handed it to her.

"I don't know I just you look so beautiful.. And some day I wish I look like that." She said, wiping her tears. I touched her hand "You are like that, Emily your beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

She sniffed and walked out_. Poor Emily I thought_. I looked myself over once more then I went out my room to see Rose sniffing and wiping tears away, just as Emily did.

"Are you ok Rose?" she nodded faintly through the mirror at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, unsure she was ok or not. Her expression gives it away and she was going to burst. "Yes."

"You do have a choice y'know." I said quietly leaning against the chair. She spun around to face me, "No I don't Katherine am a woman and women don't get choices. You out of all women should know that!" She shouted and walked out. She has never done that before she is really losing herself now. I did know that, I didn't get a choice when I gave my daughter away. I winced at the thought of my daughter; I had to blink my tears away before going down to dinner.

At dinner, Rose had a glazed look on her face, as usual. Molly a newcomer from Ireland, told me about her little comment today about Mr Ismay. I could not believe it she wouldn't go so far as to be rude. Mr Andrews was a pleasant and kind man Titanic's ship builder. Half way through dinner, I said I was going out for some air.

"We meet again." Someone said his breath on my neck. It was Harry, I smiled and turned around to face him.

"Hey Harry." We were face to face now,

I told him about Rose, and how she did not want to get married to Cal. I told him what Rose said to me about women don't get choices. He looked at me with a frown. "That's what higher class people say. She shouldn't listen to him she can do whatever she wants."

"Aha you should tell that to her." I said. We were sitting on the bench, together. We sat in silence, for a few moments.

"Oh am terribly sorry Katherine, I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look tonight." He said and touched my gloved hand. I blushed, "Thank you, but am not as beautiful as you say I am."

He stood up and pulled me with him, I was against his chest, and I gasped with surprise my breathing became unsteadily. He seemed surprised and a little shaken by that as well. He looked in my eyes deeply, "You have no idea how much I wanna kiss you right now, Katerina." He whispered huskily.

I tilted my head to the side; I raised an eyebrow, and smiled slightly. "Katerina?" I asked. He has never called me by that before.

"I know you prefer Katherine, but I wanted to say your name that way" he murmured, leaning closer to me. This was all happening so fast, but I didn't care I wanted it. I leaned in closer his arms were around my waist. My hands were on his shoulders, gripping his collar, he smelled like aftershave. My lips were half an inch away from his. His lips touched mine, like the rain and the sky we connected together. His tongue was intertwining with mine, and the kiss was deepening by the second it was freezing cold before now I felt like I was on fire. It was a dangerous place to do this because we were in the middle of the deck against the railing. My mind was racing, as I thought about Cal what would Cal think? What Ruth say? What would Rose do? What would my parents say about this? And my baby… I pulled Harry away from me; I saw lack of confusion on his face.

I felt like I was betraying my daughter by doing this.

_Chapter 3 done, I know it may that they're jumping in to fast but, they will be talking about it._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	5. Betrayed

Betrayal

It's now 12th April Thursday, Rose meets Jack in this chapter.

I left Harry very confused last night, and I need to apologize to him. I told Rose about it and she seemed to brighten up for me but misery was still in her eyes.

"You should tell him Katherine. He must think that you don't like him now." She said, we were standing on our private promenade. I was wearing a patterned dress with quarter length sleeves and a hat with flowers on, my hair tied under it. I told her that I feel like I betrayed my baby, by kissing another man. (By the way, she doesn't know what her baby's name is she didn't get the chance to name her.)

"Of course I like him; I don't know why I kissed him." I said looking down, she looked at me, "You must know why Katherine otherwise you wouldn't of kissed him."

That's Rose for you. She was right she had me thinking. I wanted some time alone to sort out my feelings. I went outside to take a walk.

Is Harry my friend? I don't know. I do not know what I feel now, I knew what to do!

About 20 minutes later searching for him, I saw him with the other officers laughing. James was there an older officer and another one was there. I took a long deep breath, and slowly walked to them. One of the officers tapped each other then he tapped harry who saw me walking towards them.

"Hey Katherine." He smiled nervously.

"Hi." I said back, I looked at the other officers they were looking at me like this was the final act of a play. I looked back at Harry, "Can I speak to you?" His mate officers didn't make a move, "In private."

When we were alone, I did not know what to say to him. I will have to tell him the truth.

"About last night, I am-"I said. Harry shook his head, "Don't apologize its ok I understand." He started to say.

"Don't say what I think you're going to say." I said how he could think that I do not like him.

"I like you, I don't think it was a mistake at all Harry." I said, smiling. He smiled too he put a hand on my cheek. I took his hand off my cheek. "Not here,"

He had to go back to work, so I went to Lunch, and had a very good afternoon. Rose had gone into her glazed expression. Therefore, we just got on with the day I was dreading tonight though. I had to tell Harry the truth about me and I don't know how well he would take it.

_Chapter 4 done am trying to make these as short as I can so it doesn't head straight through to the sinking on like chapter 6 Lol _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	6. Giving In

Giving in

It was soon time, for dinner and Katherine had dressed in a blue silk gown that gone well with her skin. Her hair was pulled back curls descending down her back. She had her black heels to match and a few strands around her angelic face. Rose was dressed in dark gown with beads. They were eating their main course and they were laughing at the table. Katherine was talking with someone, and Rose was in her glazed expression. Rose's hand, holding a tiny fork from her crab salad. She pokes the crab-fork into the skin of her arm, harder and harder until it draws blood. Katherine saw this and gasped. Rose snapped her head up, and quickly grabbed a serviette and wiped the blood off.

"Rose." Katherine whispered in concern. Rose shook her head, and cleared her throat, Ruth looked at her, "Am going to lie down, I feel very unwell all of a sudden." Rose said, lying.

"Are you ok sweet pea?" Cal asked concerned about her. She nodded, and then she excused herself and walked out the room. Katherine stared after her. She was very scared of what Rose would do know, after she just seen what she was doing then.

Harry, I am going to meet him at 9. I need to tell him tonight before we take whatever we have to the next level. I needed to get out first, but how am I gonna do that? I quickly thought of a plan!

"Am going to check on Rose" I insisted standing up. They all looked at me, until finally, Cal smiled and Ruth nodded, suspiciously. I walked out, trying not to walk so fast.

Rose walks along the corridor. A steward coming the other way greets her, and she nods with a slight smile. She is perfectly composed.

She enters the room. Stands in the middle, staring at her reflection in the large vanity mirror. I can't do this anymore I have had enough. I don't care about anything anymore. She just stands there, then—With a primal, anguished cry she claws at her throat, ripping off her pearl necklace, which explodes across the room. In a frenzy she tears at herself, her clothes, her hair... then attacks the room. She flings everything off the dresser and it flies clattering against the wall. She hurls a mirror against the vanity, cracking it. She rushes out the room. Rose runs along the B deck promenade. She is dishevelled, her hair flying. She is crying, her cheeks streaked with tears. Also angry, and furious! Shaking with emotions, she doesn't understand... hatred, self-hatred, desperation. A strolling couple watch her pass. Shocked at the emotional display in public.

Katherine fumbled with her keys, and then it opened. But the scene before her she nearly fell to the floor. Oh My God! Where were Trudy and Emily? She grabbed her black coat she ran back out the room, and along the corridors to try to find Rose. She ran out to the promenade decks.

"Rose!" she shouted, looking around and walking.

"Katherine?" a voice said, she hoped it was Rose. But it was a males voice. Harry.

She turned, to see him in his uniform, "Hey what's wrong?" He said walking towards her, taking her in his arms. She held him to her tightly, fearing she would cry.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" Rose shouted at a man coming towards her. She was on the back of the ship. She was on the edge, standing outwards. Jack sees the tear tracks on her cheeks in the faint glow from the stern running lights.

"Take my hand. I'll pull you back in."

"No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go." She warned.

"No you won't."

"What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me." she hissed, through the cold air.

"You would have done it already. Now come on, take my hand." She was tempted, but she wanted to die right now more than anything. Rose is confused now. She can't see him very well through the tears, so she wipes them with one hand, almost losing her balance.

"You're distracting me. Go away."

"I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go I have to jump in after you." He said. throwing his cigar in the water.

"Don't be absurd. You'll be killed." She said, arguing back. Jack takes off his jacket.

"I'm a good swimmer." He said and starts unlacing his left shoe.

"The fall alone would kill you." She said. She was fighting the urge to shiver.

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold."

She looks down. The reality factor of what she is doing is sinking in. should she do this or not?

She opens her mouth then closes it, then opens it "How cold?" she asked.

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over." He said. He starts unlacing his right shoe.

"Ever been to Wisconsin?" he asked. She wipes her head around, with a confused look on her face.

"What?"

"Well they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid me and my father were ice-fishing out on Lake Wissota... ice-fishing's where you chop a hole in the—" he said, but got cut off by Rose.

"I know what ice fishing is!" she shouted, annoyed. She sighed loudly.

He made a face, "Sorry. Just... you look like kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I went through some thin ice and I'm tellin' ya, water that cold... like that right down there... it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breath, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't see a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here." He took his right shoe off.

"You're crazy." She looked back down.

"That's what everybody says Miss but with all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship." He said, carefully. He slides one step closer, like moving up on a spooked horse.

"Come on. You don't want to do this. Give me your hand."

Katherine told Harry, everything about Rose cutting her arm, her ruining the suite and running off. He was perplexed.

"Am sorry." Harry said, wishing he could help.

"It's ok, I was looking for her before I came to meet you." She said. They both smiled and stared at each other. They couldn't fight this feeling any longer. The next thing they were in a heated kiss, he backed her up against the railing. His leather cool gloves were around her waist. His arms around his neck and going to his back. They breathed heavily, when they pulled apart.

"What is it about you that makes me want and care for you so much." Harry whispered hoarsely his hand caressing her cheek and her lip. She just stared at him, fascinated by this; her brown eyes meeting his brown eyes. They looked into each other's eyes. Before they could have another make out session. She ruined the moment.

"Harry, I need to tell you something." She said, grabbing his hand and walking to the deck chairs.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her as she was looking down trying to think of the best way to bring this up.

"Well remember when we were talking about why I moved from Bulgaria?" she asked. He looked confused, then a look of recognition came on his face.

"Yes I remember now." He smiled slightly that was the first night he met her.

"Well the reason that I moved from Bulgaria was because… I…I" I started to say, I couldn't finish this. What was wrong with me? why can't I tell him?

"Kat, you don't have to tell me now." Harry gently said, to me grabbing my hand in his and holding in place. Kat he called me, I smiled.

"I do, but its really hard."

"Whatever it is, it won't change anything." He promised and gently bringing my face to his. Before we could kiss, we heard a deafening scream, from behind us.

"What was that?" I said, standing up Harrys hand still in mine. We looked around, then 3 crew members came rushing past us. Harry ran after them, I followed grabbing my dress and lifting slightly so I didn't fall. We ran up steps and I nearly slipped if I didn't hold on to the bar. We finally got to the scene. It was a young man and a red haired woman. I had a bad feeling. Oh, no it was Rose!

"Oh my God Rose!" I shouted, pushing past the young man, and kneeling down to Rose, who was lying on her back, her skirt lifted at the knees she was in shock. Oh Jesus, don't tell me he tried to rape her?

"What's all this?" a crewmember said, he realized then what has happened. "You stand back, and don't move and inch!" he shouted at the young man. Who looked very confused, "Fetch the master at arms!" he shouted, and Harry nodded, and rushed off.

This was going to be interesting.

_Chapter 5 finished, it was a nice long chapter! I hope you like this one._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	7. Humaliation

Humiliation

A few minutes later chaos erupted. The master at arms came and took Jack in handcuffs Rose told me that his name is Jack. Harry and the other crewmembers stand and watch. Cal and his friends come out. Colonel Grace offers a cigar to Rose. she hunched over crying on a bench nearby, but she waves it away. Cal is more concerned with Jack. He grabs him by the lapels.

"What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancee?!" Cal roared at Jack, who looks at us in confusion. "Look at me, you filth! Don't you look at my fiancée or my cousin. What did you think you were doing?!"

Rose looked at Katherine, but Katherine's eyes were glued to Harry. He glanced down at them, then back up again at the others. He is obviously trying to keep their friendship or whatever it is that is going on between them a secret. Rose regained herself,

"Cal, stop! It was an accident." Rose shouted, walking between them. Cal looked incredulous "An accident?!"

"It was stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped." She said smiling nervously; she realized none of us is buying it. Rose looks at Jack, getting eye contact.

"I was leaning way over, to see the... ah... propellers. I slipped, I would have gone overboard..., Mr. Dawson here saved me, and he almost went over himself."

"She wanted to see the propellers" Cal said, to the others smiling. He didn't know that Rose was into machinery. She has to be lying, Rose has never mentioned that she liked machinery, before. I know what she was trying to do. She was going to kill herself.

"Women and machinery do not mix." Colonel said shaking his head.

"Was that the way of it?" the master at arms in his Irish accent said. Rose is begging him with her eyes not to say what really happened.

"Uh huh. That was pretty much it." He looks at Rose a moment longer. Now they have a secret together.

"Well! The boy's a hero then. Good for you son, well done!" Colonel, walking back "So it's all's well and back to our brandy, eh?" to Cal. Jack is uncuffed. Cal doesn't move, he looks at Katherine,

"Katerina!" he hissed. She jumped so did the others, Why did he call me that? He never does only that when he is angry or introducing me to other people.

"Yes Cal?" I say walking up to him. He doesn't say anything but the look in his eyes says it all. He is mad at me for leaving Rose, well I didn't leave her. I wasn't with her at all. A sting met me to my right cheek; my cheek went to the side. I gasped and my hair covered my face, I held a hand to my face. I looked back at him, with shock and hurt. He has never done that to me before.

"Cal!" Rose shouted, hand over her mouth. The other officers looked at me with unreadable expressions and Harry tensed.

"That's for not being with Rose, after you disappeared. You lied to me." he snapped. I quickly ran down the decks my heels clicking the floor. Tears were making their way down my cheeks. How could he do that to me? I am not about to tell him I was with Harry. Then there would be trouble.

Cal gets a shocked Rose to her feet, "You must be freezing." Cal is leaving without a second thought for Jack. "Ah... perhaps a little something for the boy?" Colonel said lowly to Cal.

"Oh, right. Mr. Lovejoy. A twenty should do it." Cal said moving with Rose again. She stops him, with a displeased look on her pale face.

"Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?"

"Rose is displeased. Mmm... what to do?" he said, then Cal turns back to Jack. He appraises him condescendingly... a steerage ruffian, unwashed and ill-mannered. "I know" to Jack "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroic tale?"

"Sure. Count me in."

"Good. Settled then." Cal said he turns to go, putting a protective arm around Rose. He leans close to Colonel as they walk away.

"This should be amusing."

"Can I bum a cigarette?" Jack asks Lovejoy. Lovejoy smoothly draws a silver cigarette case from his jacket and snaps it open. Jack takes a cigarette, then another, popping it behind his ear for later. Lovejoy lights Jack's cigarette.

"You'll want to tie those." Lovejoy motions to Jacks shoes.

"Interesting that the young lady slipped so mighty all of a sudden and you still had time to take of your jacket and shoes. Mmm?" Lovejoy's expression is bland, but the eyes are cold. He turns away to join his group.

Katherine ran in her cabin, sobbing, Emily heard this and rushed out of her room. She saw Katherine crying. Katherine didn't say a word, but just ran into Emily's arms. She has just been humiliated.

_Chapter 6 done_

_Hope you all like this. _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	8. A talk with Katherine

A talk with Katherine

Katherine sobbed in Emily's arms for 10 minutes, until Rose came in on her own with an apologetic look on her pale face. Rose came to Katherine she quickly pulled out of Emily's arms and right into Roses. Rose held her; she nodded at Emily to go. Emily left the girls alone, Katherine took the tissue that Rose offered her and sat down on the sofa, Rose sat next to her.

"Am very sorry, Katherine." Rose started to apologize. Katherine held up a hand, "No it's not your fault, it was mine. I knew Cal was like that it was such a surprise he has never done that to me before. I was with Harry and-"

Rose cut her off, "No if I didn't run of like the mad woman I was, he wouldn't hit you." Katherine shrugged. "Oh and you were with Harry was you?" Rose said and smirked, so did Katherine.

"Yes," Rose grabbed the cushion and put it on her lap, and waited to hear Katherine's story. "So what happened?"

Katherine's face went red, "Oh my God, you and Harry kissed again." She laughed a real laugh that she heard all day. She pushed her playfully, "Yes, we did but this time it was more intense. It was more heated and passionate."

She smiled she wished she could have that with Cal. She does not even know if she is in love with him at all. They only have known each other for 5 months and it wasn't love at first sight for her. She does not even think she could love him.

"So what else happened?" Rose asked, begging for more info. Katherine looked down, "Well I was going to tell my secret to Harry, then we heard you scream and 3 officers run past us."

Rose felt her mood, and touched her arm, she looked back up, "Am so sorry. Listen I was thinking tomorrow after lunch why don't we go and have a walk around the ship tomorrow. I want to go find Mr Dawson and thank him, and you can find Harry." She stated. Katherine thought for a minute, "Ok we will do that." They smiled, Katherine broke the silence.

"So enough about me, what happened to you tonight?" Katherine asked, Rose's face darkened. She regretted it but she needed to find out what was wrong with her best friend. "Well…" Rose said, Katherine waited patiently.

Rose's face looked panicked and worried, she grabbed Katherine's hand, "Katherine you must promise me you won't tell anyone what am about to tell you. Not Emily, not Cal not my Mother. Even Harry you can't tell him." Katherine nodded. "I promise Rose."

"Well after I left the table. I came back here, I didn't know what came over me but I was suddenly enraged, and I trashed the place." Rose said, "I know, I came back and I saw it."

"Then I ran out and ran and ran, I even pushed past people until I got to the back of the ship. I was so upset Katherine it was horrible. I just felt like I was going to die, if I marry Cal. I won't be free I will be controlled and I don't want that. You saw what happened to you, Please Katherine you must understand that I don't want to do this. I don't even think I can marry your cousin. I don't love him. And if I do marry him I know, it will be the biggest mistake in my life. They treat me as I am a porcelain doll, and Mother doesn't give a care in the world all she thinks about is the money while am sitting here dying inside. I wasn't leaning over, I climb over the rails and got ready to jump, but that Mr Dawson pulled me back." Rose said her eyes welling up. Katherine looked at Rose with much sympathy and guilt.

Katherine truly felt sorry for her cousin's fiancée, she wishes she could help. She replied in her most quiet and concerned voice. "Well you need to do something Rose; you can't keep going on at this. We all have to make choices and do stuff that we don't wanna do, you know from my experience. You need to tell him that you can't go through with it." Rose tried to interrupt her; Katherine shook her head, "No Rose you need to hear this." Rose stopped and listened,

"You need to pull yourself out of this, or you can go through with it and be miserable all of your life. I don't want to see my best friend like that. Because if you don't do something about it, all your life will be is cooking, cleaning, raising children and making your husband happy." Katherine said, looking into Rose's eyes, which were full of fear she was ready to cry.

"I know.. I know how it feels to be alone. To be scared and I know it hurts Rose but you need to be strong and keep it together and you need to figure out what you want." Katherine said. She knew what it felt like. "Well about you?" Katherine looked at her in confusion, "What about me?"

"You and Harry. You obviously love him," Rose said, Katherine looked down, she didn't think about that. _Did she love him? She didn't know, she did know that she had feelings for him, strong feelings. But love?_ Rose smiled a sad smile "I can see it in your eyes, Kat you love him. You may not know, now, but you do and you will." They sat in silence, for a little while till Rose broke the silence.

"How did you deal with it?" Rose asked, Katherine knew what she was saying.

"How did you deal with losing your baby and being sent off to live in a country that I have never set foot in with a completely different language to theirs?" Katherine said, questionably.

"Well after she got- well after, when I got sent to England, I had to get on with my life. I was learning English, then I had the picture of her in my mind every day and knowing she was out there and it just gave me the courage to live my life and prepare me for adulthood. I promised myself I would find her when I was older. That is how I coped." Katherine said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Rose couldn't take any more and she broke down in Katherine's arms. The two girl's cried in each other's arms wondering how their life's got this way.

Half an hour later, Katherine was in bed asleep. Rose was in her room, thinking about the conversation her and Katherine had this evening while her jewellery box was open. She was brushing her hair, she heard a knock on the door, it did not wait for a reply and it opened. It was Cal, "I know you've een melancholy, and I don't pretent to know why." He said, shutting the Jewellery box that was playing soft music, and sitting on the edge of the dressing table. He showed her a black box, which could only guess it was jewellery.

"I intended to save this till the engagement gals next week. But I thought tonight, perhaps a reminder of my feeling for you..." He opened the box, her hand shot up to her chest in awe, it was a stunning necklace in all its glory. It is huge... a malevolent blue stone glittering with an infinity of scalpel-like inner reflections.

She touched it, "Good gracious. It's stunning. My God... Cal. Is it a—"

"Diamond. Yes it is. 56 carats." He said, smiling. He takes the necklace and during the following places it around her throat. He turns her to the mirror, staring behind her.

"It was once worn by Louis the Sixteenth. They call it Le Coeur de la Mer, the—"

"The Heart of the Ocean. "They both said at the same time, "Cal, it's... it's overwhelming." He gazes at the image of the two of them in the mirror. "It's for royalty. And we are royalty."

His fingers caress her neck and throat. He seems himself to be disarmed by Rose's elegance and beauty. His emotion is, for the first time, unguarded.

"There's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you if you would deny me. Open your heart to me, Rose." He said looking at her lovingly. She looked at him. They turned back to look in the mirror.

She didn't know, what to do. She should be happy she was getting everything. But she wasn't, she thought back at Katherine's words_ you need to pull yourself out of this, or you can go through with it and be miserable all of your life. _Those words stayed with her all night.

_Chapter 7 Well I hope you are enjoying this and I hoped you like the talk Rose and Katherine had._

_Happy Reading. _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	9. Meeting the other officers

Meeting the other officers

_13__th__ April_

Katherine and Rose tried their best to be interested and sophicated in the conversation the next afternoon. They glanced at each other a couple of times. Katherine did a lot of thinking last night after her heartfelt talk with Rose. She was thinking about Harry, and her future. Their relationship was getting more intense. Well what relationship? What did they have?

After lunch, they excused themselves to look for Jack and Harry. They walked down to the end of the ship, by third class. They both nodded and Rose crept down the third class stairs while Katherine continued around the back of the ship. Just when she thought, he was off duty and in his room. She saw him tending to a little girl, she watched him as he spoke to her and checked her knee, as she cut it. _He'd make a great father, especially to my daughter._ She thought. She planned to tell him, about her baby. He caught her attention and the mother and father walked to the girl and gratefully said thanks to Harry.

"Hey, you were great with her." Katherine said, as Harry was walking to her. Her came towards her and lifted his hand to brush a curl behind her ear. "Thanks she needed a little help" They walked around for a little bit in silence. She was wishing Rose was with her, but she wasn't. She couldn't keep quiet any longer she needed to tell him.

"About last night Katherine, I am so sorry I got you into trouble with your cousin. No man should ever hit a woman. Ever." He said, his eyes growing angry.

"Look Harry I-"She got cut off by him "No, it's ok. So why don't I take you to meet my fellow officers?" he asked, his eyes shining brightly. She looked undecided for a moment, she nodded. She couldn't find the courage to say it. She was led by him, down the front of the ship.

Jack and Rose were sitting on the deck chairs, Jack was laughing. "No, no! Just with her hands" Rose looking up from the drawings, compassion in her eyes, "You have a gift, Jack. You do. You see people."

"I see you." There it is. That piercing gaze again. Rose thought, she was falling under his thrall. She didn't know why. "And...?" she replied smiling playfully.

"You wouldn'ta jumped." She looked at him, and he looked at her.

"Rose!" A voice said behind her, which knocked them out of their trances. She turned and stood up straightened her dress to see Katherine and Harry, his hand behind his back. She cleared her throat. "Hello Katherine, I see you found the person you were looking for." She said, looking at Harry.

"Yes I see you found your person as well." She said. The four of them just stood there in a awkward silence.

"Well me and Harry were just going up to see his fellow officers." Katherine said, cheery. Rose smiled, "Well me and Jack were just talking, oh am sorry I forgot to introduce you two. This is Harry Katherine's-" she said, not sure on what to say. "Friend." She received a look from Katherine. "Harry this Jack." The two shook hands, "Very nice to meet you sir." Jack said politely. Harry smiled "Same to you, and call me Harry when am on my own."

"Well we better get going." Katherine said, grabbing Harry's hand.

"Excuse me I just need to speak to her for a sec," Rose grabbed hers and pulled her to a corner. "What's wrong?" Katherine said her gaze on Harry and Jack who were speaking.

"I don't know what to do!"

"What dya mean?" Katherine said.

"I don't know what else to speak to him about. I mean I apologized and we spoke for a bit but now I really wanna speak to him, some more. I don't wanna leave." She said.

"Well just talk him about his family and where he lives and about you." Rose raised her eyebrows at this. "Really me?"

"Yes" Katherine said and pushed Rose to Jacks direction. They both went their separate ways,

Harry kept his arm behind his back, as passengers were around us. I kept mine to my sides; we went up to the front of the ship. Harry helped me up the stairs. His tingled to me, we both stared at each other before we continued. We were there, two officers came towards us.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" A man in his early 20s said. He looked at me then back at Harry. "James Moody this is Katherine. Katherine this is James." He said gesturing to James. I smiled, "Nice to meet you." He took my hand and kissed it, caressing It with his lips flirty. I got a little nervous at the look he was giving me, "A pleasure to meet you Katherine." He wouldn't let go of my hand. I looked at Harry, he saw this. "Ok James. Can Katherine have her hand back?" I giggled, as I got my hand back.

"This is Lightoller, Charles Lightoller." Harry said to me, gesturing to the other man. I took in the older man who was certainly in his 30s. His uniform was the same, as Harrys. "This is Katherine."

I bowed as he kissed her hand, "Pleasure to meet you Mr Lightoller." Katherine said. Lightoller smiled smugly, "Please call me Lights or Charles." She smiled, and nodded. They spent the rest of the afternoon, with Lightoller, Moody, and introducing her to the other officers.

"Sorry about James, he's a bit of a flirt with the ladies, especially the first class ones." Harry said, as we were standing by the rail. I laughed, "Yes he certainly is, but he's nice."

It was nearing 6 and Katherine was having so much fun, they played chess, the joked. She didn't realise the time. She totally forgot about telling Harry her secret. She was laughing a at a joke, Moody said. Then she looked out into the horizon.

"Oh my God! Its nearly sunset, I've been out here for hours. Rose will be wondering where I am!" Katherine said, checking the clock on the wall. Harry looks at the other officers, then like a command, they leave us to ourselves.

"Am sorry, I had a really good time today."

He squinted trying to see me through the setting sun, and smiled. "So did I, shall I meet you same time same place?" he asked, he already knew the answer.

I looked around to see if anyone was looking I leant up and kissed his cheek and hovered, "I need to tell you something tonight." Then I left, without giving him a chance to say anything back. I could feel his gaze on my back as I walked down the stairs into A deck. I was nervous that he would not accept my secret. Another thing I had to tell him about is our relationship and what's it leading too. First I had to find Rose.

_Chapter 8, I am coming to the middle of this, now and I haven't got many reviews! I am not really happy, but you can't have everything sighs.._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	10. Spitting Contest

Spitting Contest

Katherine walked along the deck looking for Rose. The sun was setting and it was nearly time to go and prepare for dinner. She heard two people on the side of the rail, spitting. Disgusting then she saw Rose! Never in a million years would she thought she find Rose spitting.

"Rose, Jack" she said, they both stopped and turned to see her looking a little shocked. Rose looked at Jack, "What are you exactly trying to do?" Katherine asked, walking towards them. "Uh-well we urrr." Rose said, looking to Jack for help.

"You two were having a spitting contest?" Katherine asked, incredulous. Jack smiled even Rose giggled a little. That was a surprise; I don't think I've ever heard Rose laugh like that.

Jack took my hand; he took Rose's in his other hand, and led us down the deck by the railings again.

"What Jack no!" I said, trying to get out of his grasp. Rose laughed, "I was doing the same thing before." I shook my head, "No jack I am not doing this! It's disgusting." I stated, watching them as they both spit in the sea.

I turn my head to cover my shame as other people were looking at us in disgust. Then I saw Ruth and her friends and Molly, Oh no, I tapped Rose to get her attention. I nodded to Rose who was approaching. She grabbed Jack's shirt. He saw Ruth and swallowed his spit. I made a face Eukk.

Rose becomes instantly composed. "Mother, may I introduce Jack Dawson."

Ruth takes a look at Jack, and it becomes clear that she did not like him one bit. "Charmed, I'm sure."

"Well, Jack, it sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot—"Molly said. They all jump as a bugler sounds the meal call right behind them.

"Why do they insist on always announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" Molly said. Rose let out a nervous laugh, "Katherine, Mother shall we go dress for dinner?" she held Katherine's arm and pulled her with Ruth. She looked back over her shoulder, "See you at dinner, Jack." Katherine looked back and smiled.

The Countess exits with Katherine, Ruth and Rose, leaving Jack and Molly alone on deck. Jack who keeps looking after Rose.

"Son son! do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?" Jack smiled, "Not really."

"Well, you're about to go into the snake pit. I hope you're ready. What are you planning to wear?" Molly said, looking him up and down. Jack looks down at his clothes. Back up at her. He hadn't thought about that.

"I figured." She linked his arm through hers, and walked away with him.

Katherine was very nervous, she had butterflies in her stomach. She looked absolutely stunning tonight. She had a beautiful ocean blue silk dress, her white corset on. Her hair pinned up with curls coming down her face white gloves on a necklace on, making its way down to her revealing chest.

Rose came in, rushing around in my room pacing up and down. "Am so nervous Katherine why?" I had no idea, but I was feeling the same. "I don't know, but so am I." she didn't stop walking, "Why?"

"Well am about to tell Harry my secret and am making sure we don't get interrupted." I said checking my hair. "Oh yeah how?" she asked, fiddling with her hands.

"Well, am planning to go into his room with him, so we can talk." I looked down, and then Rose stopped and looked at me. "Really you're going to his room. Alone with him?" she smiled. I looked at her, my mouth open "Of course it's not what you think." She smiled and nodded. She had a look on her face, as to say _you say that, but once you're in the mood you can't resist._ She had been spending too much time with Jack.

"No! Rose I swear were not going to." I finalized, she shrugged. "Yeah yeah, anyway if he does try something on you. I can't blame him you look gorgeous tonight."

"Thanks Rose so do you. Although I don't understand why you're so nervous." I said. She blushed "You like him don't you?" my mouth gaped open. She shook her head repeatedly. "No I don't I only just met him. Don't be so absurd."

Me and Rose walked down the stairs to see Jack practising how to greet a woman, his hand behind his back. Me and Rose chuckled and then Jack saw us well he saw Rose not me. I slipped out the way, and down by Ruth and Cal, while Rose and Jack spoke. Jack lifted Roses hand and kissed it. I'd say he's fascinated by her beauty.

_Chapter 9 done! It's quite a short chapter. I know no Harry in this one! I promise he will be in the one so just sit tight!_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	11. To make each day count

To make each day count

_A few people where asking for more Jack so I decided to make a chapter with his Pov. _

I don't know why but I was very nervous. More nervous than I have ever been in my life. I didn't know why I agreed to this, but she was beautiful. Why am I thinking that? I've only known her since last night, while she was trying to kill herself. Molly the Irish woman saved me though; she lent me a suit of her sons. I couldn't thank her enough. I didn't see the problem with wearing my normal clothing, I guess I'd find out.

I gazed at the gorgeous clock on the wall at the first class, main hall. I nodded at people, this was really nerve racking. I turned and waited by the stairs I didn't know what to do when Rose and her family come down. People were dressed like royalty I had never seen anyone or anything like it. People were greeting each other and others had an arm behind their back. I suddenly recognized this as a sign to do this for Rose.

Mr Hockley and Roses mother came down the stairs covered in jewellery they didn't even recognize me or acknowledge me. I didn't care that much anyway. Next was Katherine, Rose's best friend and soon to be cousin in law. She looked beautiful, she had a royal blue dress with white gloves and her make up an her hair done perfectly. She was with that Officer person Harry I think. She smiled,

"Hi Jack, wow you look dashing." I chuckled, and kissed her hand politely. I decided to be cheeky and see her blush. "So you are looking nice for your officer." She took back her hand and her face flustered. She looked at me with a glint in her eyes then her attention was catched on the stairs. I could see why because an angel was coming toward us.

Rose.

Three words that edged into my head _she is stunning._

Katherine was pretty but Rose was beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off her and she couldn't with me either. She was vision in red and black, her low-cut dress showing off her neck and shoulders, her arms seated in white gloves that come well above above the elbow. I saw Katherine at corner of my eye looking at me with a smile.

She came toward me; I took her gloved hand and kissed it. "I saw that in a nickelodean once, and I always wanted to do it." She laughed, and took my arm. Katherine was standing with Mr Hockley and Ruth.

"Cal, surely you remember Mr. Dawson." Rose said, grabbing his arm to get his attention. Cal was caught off guard, and he had to look twice at to make sure this was me "Dawson! I didn't recognize you." He studies me as if I was a piece of art, "Amazing! You could almost pass for a gentlemen." I took that quite well; Rose shakes her head, and looks at me apologetically.

"There's the Countess Rothes. And that's John Jacob Astor... the richest man on the ship. His little wifey there, Madeleine, is my age and in a delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it. Quite the scandal." Rose explains as we walk towards the dining room.

"And over there, that's Sir Cosmo and Lucile, Lady Duff-Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents. Very popular with the royals."

Katherine walks beside us, and mumbles. "Yeah even though she can't keep up with a conversation with the ladies she's very good with the men." Rose laughs, a real laugh I have heard from her since I've met her. Katherine walks a head of us.

Cal becomes engrossed in a conversations with Cosmo Duff-Gordon and Colonel Gracie, while Ruth, the Countess and Lucille discuss fashion. Rose picots me smoothly, to show him another couple, dressed impeccably.

"And that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress, Madame Aubert. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children, of course."

Cal, meanwhile, is accepting the praise of his male counterparts, who are looking at Rose like a prize show horse.

"Hockley, she is splendid."

"Thank you." Cal says, looking at us, but looking straight at Rose.

"Cal's a lucky man. I know him well, and it can only be luck."

Ruth steps over, hearing the last. She takes Cal's arm, somewhat coquettishly. "How can you say that Colonel? Caledon Hockley is a great catch."

We stroll toward the dining saloon, where we run into the Astor's going through the ornate double doors.

"J.J., Madeleine, I'd like you to meet Jack Dawson." Rose said, introducing us.

"Good to meet you Jack. Are you of the Boston Dawsons?" J.J asks me shaking his head.

"No, the Chippewa Falls Dawsons, actually." J.J. nods as if he's heard of them, then looks puzzled. Madeleine Astor appraises Jack and whispers girlishly to Rose: "It's a pity we're both spoken for, isn't it?"

We were seated, I sat opposite Rose, Katherine was next to me, and Molly was the other side. Cal was seated next to Rose; on the other side of Rose was Ruth. The others were Mr Andrews, Mr Ismay and Colonel Gracie The countess Guggenheim and Madame Aubert, and the Astors.

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Dawson. I hear they're quite good on this ship." Ruth sheepily asked me.

"The best I've seen, m'am. Hardly any rats." I said in my most polite voice. Rose motions surreptitiously for me to take my napkin off my plate.

"Mr. Dawson is joining us from third class. He was of some assistance to my fiancee last night." Cal said. He motions to me, as if I was a child "This is foie gras. It's goose liver."

Whispers are exchanged, now I see I am becoming the subject of furtive glances. Now they're all feeling terribly liberal and dangerous.

"What is Hockley hoping to prove, bringing this... bohemian... up here?" one of his mates whispers to the other man. I simply ignore them. Katherine shakes her head. The waiter comes up to me, "How do you take your caviar, sir?"

"Just a soupcon of lemon..." Cal says for me, he turns to me smiling "...it improves the flavor with champagne."

I clench my jaw, and smiled to the waiter "No caviar for me, thanks."

"Never did like it much." I said, then I looked at Rose who smiles

"And where exactly do you live, Mr. Dawson?" Ruth asked me, in her snobbish way.

"Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that, I'm on God's good humor."

Salad is served. I reach for the fish fork. Katherine gives me a look and picks up the salad fork, prompting me with her brown eyes. I quickly change forks. I didn't know what goes with what there was so many.

"You find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" Ruth asks again, she was trying to make a fool out of me. Rose had her eyes sharply on her mother. Katherine was drinking her wine, but looking a little annoyed. The others were looking at me, with penetrating eyes.

"Well... it's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. My father was always talkin' about goin' to see the ocean. He died in the town he was born in, and never did see it. You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. See, my folks died in a fire when I was fifteen, and I've been on the road since. Somethin' like that teaches you to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count." I said, In a proud voice. Molly Brown raises her glass in a salute.

"Well said, Jack."

"Here, here." Colonel Gracie said. Rose raises her glass, looking at me.

"To making it count." Ruth annoyed that I have scored a point; she tries to press me further.

"How is it you have the means to travel, Mr Dawson?"

"I work my way from place to place. Tramp steamers and such. I won my ticket on Titanic here in a lucky hand at poker." I glance at Rose "A very lucky hand." She smiles and looks down, Katherine smiled sweetly, at me. I think by the look on her face she knew I was developing some feelings for Rose.

"All life is a game of luck."

"A real man makes his own luck, Archie." Cal said, drinking his red crimson wine.

Rose notices that Thomas Andrews, sitting next to her, is writing in his notebook, completely ignoring the conversation.

"Mr. Andrews, what are you doing? I see you everywhere writing in this little book." She snatches it off him, which shocked me a little since she doesn't seem the type. "Increase number of screws in hat hooks from 2 to 3. You build the biggest ship in the world and this preoccupies you?!" He smiles sheepishly.

"He knows every rivet in her, don't you Thomas?"

"All three million of them." Mr Andrews says, smiling.

"His blood and soul are in the ship. She may be mine on paper, but in the eyes of God she belongs to Thomas Andrews." Mr Ismay said.

"Your ship is a wonder, Mr Andrews. Truly." Katherine said, speaking for the first time.

"Thank you, Katherine." He smiled graciously at Katherine. Looks like he has catched Katherine's charm.

People have left the table now, and Rose whispers to me, "Nest it'll be brandies in the Smoking Room."

"Well, join me for a brandy, gentlemen?" Gracie said rising from the table.

"Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe." She said.

"Joining us, Dawson? You don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?" Gracie said, grabbing his coat.

"No thanks. I'm heading back." I said, I really didn't want to spend hours sitting with Cal's friends and him, in a smoke room with loads of booze and no music. I wanted to go to a real party.

"Probably best. It'll be all business and politics, that sort of thing. Wouldn't interest you. Good of you to come." Cal said, to me and turns to go out. I suppress a glare; Katherine looks at me with apologetic eyes once again. I nod; I rise to leave "Jack, must you go?" Rose asks with disappointment in her green eyes.

"Time for my coach to turn back into a pumpkin." I lean over to take her hand. I slip a piece of paper into her hand, without anyone watching. I kiss her hand, then smiled at Katherine who nodded at me, she knew I slipped it in her hand. I walked out of the dining hall, hoping she would follow me.

_Ok Chapter 10. This is my last chapter till after Christmas, sorry no Harry in this chapter, but things between Harry and Katherine are going to heat up and their going to be taking the next level. I did my best on Jacks Pov. So let me know what you think. Apparently the world is ending tomorrow, but I don't believe that Bullshit. Lol _

_Merry Christmas _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	12. Party in third class

Party in third class

_Chapter 11_

Katherine and Rose walked out of the Dining Hall, with grins on their beautiful faces. They both used the excuse they were going back to their suites. Rose was going to meet Jack but Katherine had another hour until she had to go meet Harry outside the library. She was hoping to tag along with Jack and Rose for a bit. They saw Jack on top of the stair well by the clock; they walked up the stairs, if right on cue he turned with a grin to see them. "So you two wanna go to a real party?"

We ended up in a third class party! Me Rose Jack with his friends Fabrizo and Tommy. I was a little nervous but after my first cheap beer, the nervousness faded. There was a sweet little girl named Cora who was dancing with Jack. He kept glancing over at Rose, and me. Which made her blush I laughed as I downed my beer. A guy next to me was eyeing me up he kept tapping my arm and winking at me, I shrugged and just laughed. I am used to all this. I got it all in Bulgaria and England, but I only have eyes for Harry. Speaking of him, I had to meet him at 9 it was just turning 8:25pm. Rose was laughing while watching two men punch each other. It was highly inappropriate for women to laugh and men while fighting they should always stay silent and show no emotion as Cal says. He would be furious he found out we were down here.

"Remember I have to meet Harry at nine." I shouted over the music to a slightly drunk Rose. She nodded, Jack walked to us finishing his dance with Cora. A new song came on and he turned to Cora.

"I'm gonna dance with her now."

Cora rolled her eyes and walked to sit next to me where Rose was sitting who is now being dragged by Jack on the dance floor. She was obviously jealous the poor girl. Jack noticed this and turned to her, "you're still my best girl Cora." She smiled and her smile disappeared when Jack put his hands around Roses waist. She looked uncomfortable at first, they got closer to each other. As they got into the dance Jack started spinning Rose around she was hiding her smile that was about to break loose. She suddenly let out a laugh and squeezing her eyes shut. She looked more comfortable in Jacks embrace.

I looked at Cora who was watching with sulky eyes I tapped her shoulder. "You ok?" she nodded and looked back at Rose and Jack. They were performing their own dance on the stage. I laughed as thy twirled around. Rose had let loose her wild and fiery side. Jack took Roses hand and walked to us, Rose was still laughing her head off. "My God Rose you ok?" I said, laughing with her.

We all had our second pint, Rose quickly shugs her down showing off. She notices all of us staring. "You think a first class girl can't drink?"

Everybody else is dancing again, and Bjorn Gundersen crashes into Tommy, who sloshes his beer over Rose's dress. She laughs, not caring. Jack grabs Bjorn and pushes him. "Hey get out of here."

Rose was laughing again; she was having a great time by the looks of it. "No Jack its fine."

"So, you think you're big tough men? Let's see you do this." Rose said.

"Hold this for me Jack," he held her dress up. In her stocking feet, she assumes a ballet stance, arms raised, and goes up on point, taking her entire weight on the tips of her toes. The guys gape at her incredible muscle control. She comes back down, then her face screws up in pain. Wow, she hasn't done that before. Before she falls into Jacks arms losing her balance. "Oooowww! I haven't done that in years."

I just couldn't believe it, Rose didn't even act like Rose right now. I liked it she was happier this way. Jack makes her happy, by the looks of it. Not Cal, Ruth would kill her right now if she saw her daughter in the arms of a poor boy. I don't mean it like that, I just mean that Ruth is a high society woman. I have nothing against the poor, I think everyone should be treated the same.

Jack came up to me; I looked up with a questioning look. "What?" he smiled "your turn." There was another song coming on. Oh no! He's not going to ask me to dance?

"Uh Jack, I have to meet Harry in the minute." I say. He shook his head not taking no for answer. "Kat you don't have to meet Harry for another 15 minutes you still have time to dance with Me." he pulled me up, and walked me towards the stage. I looked at Rose who was laughing at my expression. "So am gonna warm you up, for Harry am I?" he smirked, trying to get on my nerves. Oh, I'll show him! I cocked my head to the side, "Excuse me Mr Dawson but do you have any idea who you are dealing with here?"

"I guess I'll find out." He cheekily said. He spun me around so fast, I felt the beer starting to come up… we were having so much fun.

_Hi did you all have a great Christmas and new year? Sorry I took so long to update, I am just getting back into my writers mode. School started Monday… had an English exam today! Next chapter should be up tomorrow or next day it will be a long one._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	13. Truth and Confessions

Truth and Confessions

_Chapter 12_

After my dance with Jack, I had another quick drink and left to meet Harry. I was sweating and I needed fresh air before I met Harry. I had to freshen up, I pulled my dishevelled hair down from its bun. The sea was rough tonight, and the cold air was throwing my curly hair everywhere. I applied some more lipstick on. I had to tell him my secret tonight no exceptions no interruptions. It was coming on nine; he should be here in a minute.

"Ok…take a deep breath and breath." I say to myself nervously. It was like Bulgaria all over again, I couldn't breathe properly when I was in labour and when my daughter was taken away from me. I was so devastated; it took me months to get over the worst.

I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around. It was Harry. I forced a shakily smile, "Hi Harry." He took in my appearance; my Blue lagoon royal dress with the white pearls on top around the collarbone had been a little stained from the beer. My hair was flying wildly around my face and into the air. He smiled sweetly, "Drinking with third class I guess?" I tilted my head back and laughed, "How do you know, I've been in third class?"

He shrugged, "Well third class always have stained clothes, after they come out of the beer room." I nodded. "So what were you doing down there?" he asked as we walked, I shivered he slipped out of his jacket and put it around my shoulders. "You're sure?" he nodded.

"Well after the intense conversation at dinner, me Rose and Jack went down to his world of luxury and hung with them for a bit. I still had time, because we left early." He laughed, "So you got beer all over your lovely dress."

"Well yeah." I laughed, sweetly. "Some of the guys were eyeing me up though." I said as I looked at him. "Oh really, now well I'll have to see to that won't I." he joked.

Really? His cabin he has never invited me there before, "Ok." he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the other direction. We moved into about three corridors and down one, two sets of stairs into a door, with a corridor with six doors. It must have been their rooms. He walked me down them until the last two rooms, "The last one is James, this one is mine." He put his key in the door and opened it. I stepped in, and it wasn't really luxurious like mine, which I didn't really care for.

There was a bed a bedside cabinet a lamp. He had a wardrobe and a dressing table. A little door with a shower and toilet in. it was nice, I thought. "Well this is mine, until I get back home."

"It's really nice." I said, sitting down on his chair, and not the bed. He takes the bed, "So what is it you wanna talk about?" he asks. I look down closing my eyes; his hand lifts my chin up, so am meeting his gaze. "You're not married are you?" he asks. I look at his scared expression, and chuckle, I took his hand, which was holding my chin, I shook my head, "No. am not married."

"That's a relief." He said, chuckling too. I laughed too finding that funny. After a minute, our laughter dies down. "So well, d-do you know when we were talking about why I moved from Bulgaria and I said I would tell you when we know each other more?"

He nodded, patiently, "So what I've been trying to tell you for the past two days, is that the reason I moved from Bulgaria was that my-my..." I couldn't finish it. I smacked myself I need to get this out Now!

"Yes go on." He said. I put my face in my hands, and blinked my tears away so he couldn't see them. "Ya know what; I'll just tell you the whole story." He didn't say anything just waited for me.

"So when I was sixteen I was ya know your normal average young lady, not allowed to speak until spoken to which I think is wrong. Many men tried to court me but I only had eyes for one man."

She trailed off she flashed back into a memory. Five years ago.

"So do you wanna go out?" He asked the young beauty next to him, who linked their fingers together. She nodded, and kissed his cheek.

It was quarter past eleven the time she got back from her walk with Elijah. She was glowing brightly and she would be in a whole lot of trouble with her strict parents. "So where have you been Katerina?" Her father asked in Bulgarian. She gulped, "I uh."

"See she was with that boy again. Am not having it Kalina she has been spending so much time with him." He said to her mother. Who shook her head disapprovingly at Katerina, "Why? He's just a friend!" she screamed back. Her father slapped her across the face, "Marko! How dare you hit her?"

"You are not to see that boy again you hear me?!" He shouted at his daughter who was holding her cheek in shock. She nodded stiffly. "Go to your room Katerina!" Her mother snapped.

She and Elijah had conceived a child together, she didn't know of it or her parents.

End of flashback.

"yeah so we were forbidden to see each other again, until my parents found out something that I should never let happened." She slowly said and looked into his brown gorgeous eyes. He knew right away, what she meant. It all made sense now.

"I got pregnant." She said, she breathed a long breath.

My Mother and Father were furious they didn't know that I was pregnant until four months after she was conceived. I just turned seventeen after the second trimester my father was so mad, I thought he was going to throw me out on the streets but he had a little piece of his heart left in him. He said after the baby is born she is getting sent away and am moving to England. I disgraced this family." I said rolling my eyes. He didn't say anything but listened intently.

Flashback.

I couldn't think of anything but the pain right now. It all I could feel, my father my mother and two midwifes was there ready to take me back to England afterwards. I screamed in pain,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I grunted and screamed, "My mother was the only one who was sympathetic to me, but had to stand by my father." I explained, to Harry while reliving the flashback.

"A little more dearest… a little more." The midwife said to me in Bulgarian. While sweat was dripping down my face. I breathed heavily, gasping. "No. I can't." I replied in Bulgarian. "I didn't know English then." I said to Harry who nodded.

"Push a little more." She protested. "Aghh awww." I shouted, tears rolling down my face. "Push one last time! A little more."

Then a baby cried, I fell back against the bed in exhaustion. I breathed heavily, as my mother held my daughter, "It's a girl." It made my heart swell in joy. "A girl?"

"Please mother let me see her." I said, holding my hands out.

"She was about to give her to me, until my father." I said, looking at the floor, in a daze. Harry squeezed my hand. It gave me the courage to continue, "Woman don't, what do you think you are doing?!" he shouted, startling the baby. "No." I whispered.

"Let me see her just once. Just once." I pleaded with him, "Forget it. You have disgraced this family!" he walked out with my daughter in his arms. I felt my world crumbling down. "No No Father No!" I shouted trying to get up, but I was to weak. My mother tried to hold me back, "No! No!"

"Katerina its better for her." She said holding me. "No!"

"Please Katerina!" she said, "No mother please!" fresh tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Let her go.. Let her go Katerina!" She said holding my sweaty greasy curls. I wrapped my arms around her, "Please Mama." I said tiredly the aftermath of labour was coursing through me. She started crying too. I would never see her again.

(I didn't put the Bulgarian language in.)

End of flashback.

"So that's my story." I said wiping my tears away. I thought I'd see anger in his eyes but it was the opposite. It was warmth love and sympathy. He took my hand and kissed it. We stayed like that for a few minutes. "Am so sorry. I promise you will get your baby back."

I nodded and managed a small smile, "Thank you."

We spoke for about an hour about things that we would want to do in the future and our lives before Titanic. He told me how he got this job on the white star line. I told him I want to do, painting.

I checked my watch, which was going on ten o'clock. I didn't want to leave, at all I wanted to stay with him. "I should probably get you back," he stated, grabbing his coat. I nodded, hiding my disappointment.

"I don't wanna go." I whispered he came to me and hugged me; I put my head on his shoulder. He kissed my hair, which twitched some feelings inside of me, which I haven't experienced since my baby was conceived. It did hurt at first; I held my head up and kissed him. He put his arms around my shoulders and kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him to me tighter.

It was getting heated, and he had to pull away until we went too far. "Please." He whispered, I sighed and walked to the mirror. I saw him run a hair through his brown hair. "What? Harry what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just we can't really go too far. Its improper and its not supposed to be done before marriage." He said. Have I just heard him right? Here he is just listened to me tell him my secret about me having a baby out of wedlock, and he doesn't want to do it with me? is he put of because am a mother?

It seemed like he knew what I was thinking, because he shook his head. "No Katherine that is not why. I just I don't wanna rush you into anything you don't want to do."

"I do I want you." I whispered, his lips suddenly at me ear. He moved to stand behind me; he brought his right hand to my ear. "I think am falling in love with you." He admitted. His lips still at my ear. I was overcome with desire to kiss him, but I didn't do anything. He looked like he was giving in to me. He lifted my hair away from my neck and kissed it. I sighed and leaned my head back, which rested on his shoulder. He turned me around and kissed me passionately. "I love you." I whispered. He walked me backwards to the bed, and I fell back onto the bed.

He started kissing my neck again, "You're so beautiful." He whispered, I pulled of his coat and shirt. I ran my hands along his back and neck. "You sure?" he asked. He pulled my dress off me. I knew my answer this was not a mistake, as it was with Elijah. I wanted him I needed him, and I loved him. That's all I need.

_Chapter 12 completed. _

_Loved this even though I wrote it. I hope you liked this chapter, I will be updating my two other stories Independence Day, The Lost World, and another chapter of this. _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	14. Something I Can't Have

Something I can't have

_Chapter 13_

It was two more hours before Rose and Jack emerged from the third class party. They were laughing, and singing. Come Josephine in my flying machine. Rose's hair was flying freely in the air.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes! Up she goes! In the air she goes. Where? There she goes!" They sung, fumbling with the words and they break down laughing. They have reached the First Class Entrance, but don't go straight in, not wanting the evening to end. Through the doors, the sound of the ship's orchestra wafts gently. Rose grabs a davit and leans back, staring at the cosmos.

"Isn't it magnificent? So grand and endless." Rose said, goes to the rail and leans on it. I really didn't want this evening to end. I had a fabulous time tonight the best I have had in years before Father died. Now am standing with Jack slightly drunk and giggly. I don't care, I think I had feelings for him. God knows where Katherine got off to with Harry.

"They're such small people Jack... my crowd. They think they are giants on the earth, but they're not even dust in God's eye. They live inside this little tiny champagne bubble... and someday the bubble's going to burst." Rose explained, sighing and putting her hands on the rail. He leans at the rail next to her, his hand just touching hers. It is the slightest contact imaginable, and all either one of them can feel is that square inch of skin where their hands are touching.

"You're not one of them. There's been a mistake." Jack simply said.

"A mistake?"

"Uh huh. You got mailed to the wrong address." Jack smiled.

Rose laughed and said; "I did, didn't I?" she looks up to the sky, breathing deeply letting the fresh air refill her lungs. Her red fiery hair running in the air and closing her eyes. She opened her eyes, pointing suddenly.

"Look! A shooting star." She said. Jack looked, "That was a long one. My father used to say that whenever you saw one, it was a soul going to heaven."

"I like that. Aren't we supposed to wish on it?" Jack looks at her, and finds that they are suddenly very close together. It would be so easy to move another couple of inches, to kiss her.

I am about to kiss him, no! I can't. "What would you wish for?" I quickly said, pulling away.

"Something I can't have." I knew what he meant. He meant me. How did I get into this? Cal and Jack?

"Goodnight, Jack. And thank you." I said, and turned from the railing before I do something I regret and I hurry through the first class entrance.

"Rose!" I hear him shout. But the door bangs shut, as I hurry through the corridors back to my world.

Harry had his arm around Katherine, while walking her back to her cabin. They both had smiles on their faces. Katherine was glowing, from their lovemaking earlier on. It was like bliss; he chuckled and kissed her head. Her arm was wrapped around his waist, her head on his chest. They didn't have to say a few words to each other because they knew. They knew what they wanted and needed.

They finally got to her cabin, she turned around to face him and she was in his arms once again. They hugged each other; her head pressed to his chest his arms around her waist. "Mmm.. I wish I could stay here forever." She mumbled, taking his cologne. "So do I." he declared, kissing her curls, which smelted like tangerine. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you." He replied, kissing her once more.

They smiled and Katherine walked into her room, to tell Rose what happened tonight, Harry walked down the corridor with a happy grin on his face. She hoped Cal and Ruth weren't back, after all it was coming on twelve.

_I know it was only a short chapter, but I will post a long one next week or maybe the weekend. It's my birthday tomorrow so Happy Birthday to me! Happy reading._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	15. Choices are never easy

Choices are never easy

_Chapter 14_

It was now Sunday the 14th April.

Roses face was priceless when I told her everything that went on between me and Harry last night. She was shell shocked at first then she gave me the biggest hug and congratulations. I asked her what happened with Jack.

xxxxx

With Harry

I woke up feeling refreshed and happy. The sun was shining brightly from the outside, it was a gorgeous day. No doubt the boys will try to get me to spill about what happened last night between me and Katherine. Last night was probably one of the best nights of my life; the others that are coming will be with Katherine in the future.

Xxxxx

Cal and Rose where eating in silence. It was bright clear day the sunlight splashing across the promenade. The tension is palpable. Trudy Bolt, in her maid's uniform, pours the coffee and goes inside. Rose didn't know what to say, and she was scared what he do if she said anything. Cal was the one surprisingly to break the silence. "I had hoped you would come to me last night."

Rose quickly lied, "I was tired." Cal tried not to wince so she would see it, "Yes. Your exertions below decks were no doubt exhausting."

Rose stiffened, "I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow Me." she had a feeling that someone was following her and Katherine but she didn't want to ruin Katherine's fun so she ignore him. She hoped she could put that off until morning and now that it is she clearly didn't like it.

"You will never behave like that again! Do you understand?" He warned his eyes cold and angry. "I'm not some foreman in your mills than you can command! I am your fiancee—"He has had enough. He wants to get rid of this Jack person and be done with it. He is changing Rose turning her against Cal and his wishes. It needs to be stopped. Cal explodes, sweeping the breakfast china off the table with a crash. He moves to her in one shocking moment, glowering over her and gripping the sides of her chair, so she is trapped between his arms.

"Yes! You are! And my wife... in practice, if not yet by law. So you will honor me, as a wife is required to honor her husband! I will not be made out a fool! Is this in any way unclear?" Rose shrinks into the chair. She sees Trudy, frozen, partway through the door bringing the orange juice. Cal follows Rose's glance and goes back to Rose. He forces her head to look at him, "I don't hear you."

"Yes." She shrieks. He nods and walks out. Trudy runs over and begins picking up the glass. "We... had a little accident. I'm sorry, Trudy." Rose said, and begins helping. "It's ok Miss Rose."

"Here here let me help you." Trudy stops her. Rose defeated gets up and goes in to her room.

Xxxx

Katherine heard about the fight her cousin and Rose had and she is not happy at all. She knocks on Cal's door. Cal appears, and she barges right in to his room. "What are you doing?"

"Why did you threaten Rose?" She demanded crossing her arms. He looked at her as if she was crazy, she never does this before. "Why do you want to know? Katherine it's none of your business."

"It is, because she's gonna be family soon and she's my best friend."

"Well teach your best friend not to go off with gutter rats. Am surprised by you as well what would your Mother and Father think?"

Katherine grew angry with him, "don't use those names to me they died the day they sent me of you. They are nothing to me anymore." Katherine went to leave but he grabbed her upper arms and squeezed, she winced. "So I don't wanna see you down with that gutter rat either or anywhere near them or their class. I already spoken to Rose about this, and Lovejoy had to follow you last night so I don't want you anywhere near third class again do you understand?"

He was hurting her, "Cal your hurting me let go." She tried to move but he held her in one spot.

"you're not answering me Katerina."

"Yes ok, I understand you." She said coldly. He smiled and let her go. "Splendid, now go get ready for church."

Xxxx

Rose is dressed for the day, and is in the middle of helping Ruth with her corset. The tight bindings do not inhibit Ruth's fury at all.

"You are not to see that boy again, do you understand me Rose? I forbid it!"

Rose has her knee at the base of her mother's back and is pulling the corset strings with both hand "Oh, stop it, Mother. You'll give yourself a nosebleed." Rose snorts. Ruth pulls away from her, and crosses to the door, locking it. Clack!

"Rose, this is not a game! Our situation is precarious. You know the money's gone!" Ruth said. Rose closes her eyes for a second. Money again, that's all she cares about is getting the God damn money. What about me? Getting forced into a marriage that I don't want. How about she get married to Cal. They would be perfect for each other.

"Of course I know it's gone. You remind me every day!"

"Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. And that name is the only card we have to play."

Rose turns her around and grabs the corset strings again. Ruth sucks in her waist and Rose pulls.

"I don't understand you. It is a fine match with Hockley, and it will insure our survival."

"How can you put this on my shoulders?" Rose said finished with Ruth's corset.

"Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want? Do you want to see our fine things sold at an auction, our memories scattered to the winds? My God, Rose, how can you be so selfish?"

"It's so unfair." Was Roses only reply.

"Of course it's unfair! We're women. Our choices are never easy." Ruth said pulling Rose's corset together. Ruth pulls the corset tighter.

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1 _


	16. Flying without wings

Flying without wings.

_Chapter 15_

We later had to go to Sunday services and sing. I didn't like to sing much, even though people have commented on my singing. My voice sounded like an angel to some I didn't think so. I heard about Rose and Ruth's little fight the morning. She can't keep it up much longer, she needs to make an decision. So do I, I don't know about my future with Harry. We made love last night and it was perfect in every way. Rose is happy for me but I don't know how much longer it could go on. We were docking in a few days, then what?

Would we tell Ruth and Cal about us? Would they accept? Of course not. I was thinking of leaving them secretly and running of back to England with Harry on the next ship back. I am just so confused, I love Harry more than anything, but I don't know if I should leave or not. My thoughts were pulled away from me as Molly nudged me. I wasn't singing anymore, I smiled and started singing again. Rose looked like me just a few moments ago in a trance.

XXXX

"Look, you, you're not supposed to be in here." A steward said stopping Jack from entering the choir room.

"I was just here last night... don't you remember?" Jack sees Lovejoy coming toward him. "He'll tell you."

"Mr. Hockley and Mrs. DeWitt Bukater continue to be most appreciative of your assistance. They asked me to give you this in gratitude—"He holds out two twenty dollar bills, which Jack refuses to take.

"I don't want money, I—"

"-and also to remind you that you hold a third class ticket and your presence here is no longer required." Lovejoy said quickly. Jack spots Rose but she doesn't see him.

"I just need to talk to Rose for a—"

"Gentlemen, please see that Mr. Dawson gets back where he belongs." Lovejoy coldly said. He glares at Jack giving the twenties to the stewards.

"Yes sir!" He said happy that he had money. He turns to Jack, and grabs his arm. "Come along you."

Cal and Ruth saw Jack being pulled away outside. While the two girls didn't notice him, they continued singing. "O hear us when we cry to thee for those in peril on the sea."

XXXX

"Another ice warning, sir. This one from the "Baltic"."

"Thank you, Sparks." Captain Smith glances at the message then nonchalantly puts it in his pocket. He nods reassuringly to us.

"Not to worry, it's quite normal for this time of year. In fact, we're speeding up. I've just ordered the last boilers lit." He reassured.

I felt a little nervous and bothered at this, aren't you supposed slow down and be cautious when there is icebergs around the sea. I shook it off, Captain Smith and his crew knew what they were doing. Mr. Andrews scowls slightly before motioning us toward the door. We exit just as Harry and Officer Lightoller comes out of the chartroom, stopping next to First Officer Murdoch. Harry notices me and smirks a little. I smiled and walked with the others.

"Did we ever find those binoculars for the lookouts?" Harry asks.

"Haven't seen them since Southampton." Officer Murdoch said.

XXXX

Mr. Andrews led us back from the bridge along the boat deck. Rose walked up besides Mr. Andrews.

"Mr. Andrews, I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned... forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard."

I didn't hear what he said, because someone grabbed my hand. I turned to see Jack who was disguised. "What the?" I whispered. The group were leaving further away, so I could speak up.

"Shh. I need you distract your cousin and the others so I can speak to Rose." I nodded. I walked up beside Rose and pulled her back a little. I walked to Mr. Andrews, "So Mr Andrews tell me what is this ship made of?"

XXXX

Rose was completely confused, she has just been pulled to the end of the group. Someone grasps her hand, she turns around gasping. Jack. How did he get up here? He motions and I cut away from the group toward a door, which Jack holds open. We duck into empty room. Jack closes the door behind me, and glances out through the ripple-glass window to the starboard rail, where the gym instructor is chatting up the woman who was riding the bike. Rose and Jack are alone in the room.

"Jack, this is impossible. I can't see you." I try to protest, He takes me by the shoulders.

"Rose, you're no picnic... you're a spoiled little brat even, but under that you're a strong, pure heart, and you're the most amazingly astounding girl I've ever known and—"

No, I can't let him finish the sentence, If he does I would be forced to confess my feelings and I can't I need to stay with Cal. "Jack, I—"

"No wait. Let me try to get this out. You're amazing... and I know I have nothing to offer you, Rose. I know that. But I'm involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I can't turn away without knowin' that you're goin' to be alright"

I feel the tears coming to my eyes. Jack is so open and real... not like anyone I've have ever known. I thought about what Kat said_. "You need to pull yourself out of this, or you can go through with it and be miserable all of your life. I don't want to see my best friend like that. Because if you don't do something about it, all your life will be is cooking, cleaning, raising children and making your husband happy." _ I put on my bravest face and voice, "You're making this very hard. I'll be fine. Really." I tried to convince him, apparently am not a very good liar.

"I don't think so. They've got you in a glass jar like some butterfly, and you're goin' to die if you don't break out. Maybe not right away, 'cause you're strong. But sooner or later the fire in you is goin' to go out."

He was right, but what could I say to that? I have some feelings for him but I couldn't tell him. "It's not up to you to save me, Jack."

"You're right. Only you can do that."

He knew what to say. That's something that would come out of Kat.

"I have to get back; they'll be looking for me. Please, Jack, for both our sakes, leave me alone." I left him.

XXXX

My hand touched Rose's. She pulled away and picked up her fork. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong, it was something to do with Jack though. She has been quiet ever since we got back from the tour.

"Of course the invitations had to be sent back to the printers twice. And the bridesmaids dresses! Let me tell you Rose decided she wanted lilac." Ruth explained to the others. Katherine didn't want to stick around, touched Rose's arm, and motioned that we should go. We got up from the table and left. Ruth didn't even notice us.

"Please Rose just tell me what is wrong. Something happened with you and Jack didn't it?"

She hesitated and nodded, "He said I would die If I don't break free of them Kat."

It was true. She would. "He's right."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

She smiled, and took my hand we stood by the railing. It was beginning to become sunset. "Go get him." Rose smiled back showing her white teeth, and laughed and hugged Katherine to her. She simply couldn't ask for a friend than Katherine.

Rose pulled away, and looked at her, "You go and get Harry and jump into bed with him again." Katherine laughed and slapped her arm. "No am not going to do that again, not until I know where my relationship is going with him. I won't be doing it anytime soon, but I must admit I am tempted. It was amazing." She smiled dreamily.

"Ugh ok. I don't want any details."

"Well it might be you and Jack soon."

Rose blushed, "Don't be absurd, we barely know each other. I just wanna find him first." Katherine smiled, "Ok I'll see you later." She hugged Rose and left to go and find Harry.

XXXX

Katherine tried to find Harry everywhere. She bumped into James. "Oh James hi."

He looked at her, and smiled. "Hey Harry's girl." Katherine tilted her head to the side, and punched him playfully. "My name is Katherine or Kat. Not Harry's girl." They both laughed and joked for a minute. Katherine became serious. "Listen am trying to find Harry; do you know where he is?"

"He's in his room. He just got off duty; do you want me to take you to him?"

She was relieved, "Yes, thank you." He took her arm and led her away.

XXXX

Jack is at the front of the ship, right at the apex of the bow railing, his favourite spot. He closes his eyes, letting the chill wind clear his head. Jack hears her voice, behind him...

"Hello, Jack." He turns and she is standing there.

"I changed my mind."

He smiles at her, his eyes drinking her in. Her cheeks are red with the chill wind, and her eyes sparkle. Her hair blows wildly about her face.

"Fabrizio said you might be up—"

"Sssshh. Come here." He puts his hands on her waist. As if he is going to kiss her. She is surprised by this but obeys. "Close your eyes."

I do, and he turns me to face forward, the way the ship is going. He presses me gently to the rail, standing right behind me. Then he takes my two hands and raises them until I am standing with my arms outstretched on each side. I try to go along with him. When he lowers his hands, my arms stay up...like wings. What was he trying to do?

"Open them."

I gasp. There is nothing in my field of vision but water. It's like there is no ship underneath us at all, just the two of us soaring. The Atlantic unrolls toward us, a hammered copper shield under a dusk sky. There is only the wind, and the hiss of the water 50 feet below. I was flying without wings.

"I'm flying!"

I lean forward, arching my back. He puts his hands on my waist to steady me. His touch felt good. I wish Katherine were here to see this. But no this is our spot the place we were first met and no one could take that away. He leans in my ear and sings softly. "Come Josephine in my flying machine..." I chuckled, the song we were dancing to last night. I could never share this with Cal, he isn't like that, I realized this moment that I wasn't in love with Cal. I never was. All I could think about was Jack.

I close my eyes, feeling myself floating weightless far above the sea. I smile dreamily, and then lean back, gently pressing my back against his chest. He pushes forward slightly against me. Slowly he raises his hands, arms outstretched, and they meet mine... I frown a little. His fingertips gently touching mine, then our fingers intertwine. Moving slowly, our fingers caress through and around each other like the bodies of two lovers.

Jack tips his face forward into my blowing hair, letting the scent of me wash over him, until his cheek is against my ear. I buck up the courage and plan to express my feelings this way. I turn my head until my lips are near his. I lower my arms, turning further, until I find his mouth with mine. He wraps his arms around me from behind, and we kiss like this with my head turned and tilted back, surrendering to him, to the emotion, to the inevitable. We kiss, slowly and tremulously, and then with building passion.

Jack and the ship seem to merge into one force of power and optimism, lifting her, buoying her forward on a magical journey, soaring onward into a night without fear.

I didn't care about anything else in the world right now. Just him, I finally gave in to my feelings. I did not care what he was or if he was a poor person, there is no difference. Unlike Cal who knew what a real man was. I knew who the real man was, and it was not Cal.

_Hi Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I have been ill and catching up on school work. So I have been pretty busy. I hope you like this chapter. It was a long one as well just as I promised. Sorry there wasn't much Harry in this chapter! But good news, I am going to update on Tuesday, as I am off school due to prize night, so I have to go to the Philharmonic Hall in the night. Therefore, I get the day off YAY! I'll be watching Titanic as well, just to refresh my memory on the sinking scenes as I will be preparing for those chapters soon. As the sinking will be coming up soon, in the next couple of chapters. So keep checking. _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	17. Titanic's last sunset

Titanic's last sunset

_Chapter 16- It's now going into the night of the sinking. _

James and Katherine were going to Harry's room. They walked in silence; neither didn't know what to say to each other. He had thoughts about asking her about her relationship with Harry, but he thought otherwise. She held on to his arm as they walked.

"So James tell me, how are you and Harry friends?" She asked. He looked at her for a moment, "Well it was quite funny really. We've known each other since we were both ten years old. His and my father worked together and funnily enough. We became friends quickly Harry was four years older than me, since then we're best friends."

"How old are you?" She asked, she didn't even know how old Harry was.

"Twenty two."

"Am twenty one, only a year older." She said. They smiled, they were nearing Harry cabin.

"Look I just want to say, that you make Harry happy. It looks like he makes you happy. So am happy for you and him."

Katherine smiled, "Yes he does. And thank you."

He wanted to ask about the future for them, as she is a first class lady, and she is going with the Hockley's who think they own the ship. He was just an officer going back to England after they dock. However, he decided against it, as he felt it wasn't his place. After all Harry was like a brother to him and he didn't want to see him hurt.

"Well this is it, so I'll see you later." He said, and kissed her hand.

"Thanks James." He nodded and left to down the hall. She turned to Harrys door took in a deep breath and knocked. It was a few moments before Harry opened the door, nothing but trousers and a white shirt. He was remotely surprised, to see her. She was distracted by his revealing chest all she wanted right now was a repeat of last night's events. But she knew it couldn't happen again well at least not yet.

"Katherine, hi what are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you. But if you indecent I'll see you later." She said, and made to walk backwards, he grasped her wrist. "No you can come in; I was just getting ready for my next shift."

Once the door was closed, it took every ounce of her not to kiss him and get him to the bed. She stood there, while he finished getting ready. "So what do you want to talk about?" She replied by kissing him. He was surprised but kissed her back. His hands went around her, she pulled away looking up to him. "Sorry it's just I haven't spoken to you all day, since last night." She blushed. He smiled brightly, "Its ok, I was hoping for it anyway." She walked by the bed and sat there. He finished getting ready.

"So about last night," She said.

"It was the best night of my life." Harry said, beaming with joy. She laughed, "Yeah same." She turned serious again. "But where is this relationship going? I mean we will be docking in a couple of days, and I'll be heading to Philadelphia. And you I don't know." She stood up and walked to his mirror.

**Harry's Pov.**

Harry sighed, he knew they would have to deal with this somehow or it was going to come up. They didn't know what they were going to do. They had been so caught up with each other they forgot about what they were going to do in the future. They already took the next step in their relationship by confessing their love, and sleeping together. Harry had an idea.

"To be honest ive been thinking about that too and I want to ask you something."

She looked at him through the mirror, waiting for him to continue. "Yes?"

"Well I understand if you don't want to, we'll think of something else." He said.

"If I don't want to what?"

"There will be another ship next week going back to England. Which I'll be going back on, and I was wondering hoping actually that you'll come back with me."

She thought for a moment. Should she? If she does, she won't be with Rose, or to see the wedding. Well what wedding? Rose has already chosen her path by the looks of it. Cal and Ruth will be furious with her, and of course. But what does she have to lose? She has the man she loves with her. She didn't care anymore. She wanted him, she didn't care about the mistakes she made. She will do what she wants she's a woman and adult. Cal and Ruth cannot tell her what to do. Mother and Father would certainly disapprove if they were here. However, they weren't. She would go with Harry, and meet his family in Wales and make a life with him. Her and Harry would find her daughter that he promised her. She made a decision.

She turned around and ran into his arms, "Yes of course I will!" She laughed kissing his cheek. He hugged her back, "I love you." He smiled and twirled her around. "I want to be with you always." She mumbled. He looked at her, "We will, I promise." And he kissed her with passion, and lust. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders pushing him against the door; she kissed down his neck letting the lust that she felt take over her.

"Errr Kat, we have t-to go." He said, dreamily, as she kissed his neck. She knew they had to go, she really want him to make love to her again. But they couldn't not yet.

"I know." She said face to face with him, now and kissing him, he pulled her tighter against him.

XXXX

Jack and Rose came into her suite laughing. Jack stops laughing when he sees her suite he is completely overwhelmed.

"Will this light do? Don't artists need good light?"

"Zat is true, I am not used to working in such 'orreeble conditions." Jack said, in a bad French accent. He sees the paintings, "Hey... Monet!" He crouches next to the paintings stacked against the wall. "Isn't he great... the use of color? I saw him once... through a hole in this garden fence in Giverny."

She goes into the adjoining walk-in wardrobe closet. He sees her go to the safe and start working the combination. He's fascinated. "Cal insists on luggin this ugly thing everywhere." She said.

"Should I be expecting him anytime soon?" He said looking around.

"Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out."

"Or Katherine were is she?"

"She's with Harry, trying desperately not to sleep with him again." She laughed.

"She s-slept with him?" She smiled and nodded. CLUNK! She unlocks the safe. Glancing up, she meets his eyes in the mirror behind the safe. She opens it and removes the necklace, then holds it out to Jack who takes it nervously.

"What is it? A sapphire?"

"A diamond. A very rare diamond, called the Heart of the Ocean." Jack gazes at wealth beyond his comprehension.

"Jack. I want you to draw me like your French girl. Wearing this." She looked at him, with a slight glint in her eye. He nodded at her, still inspecting the diamond. "Wearing only this." She said. He looked at her.

XXXX

Harry and Katherine finally emerged from his room, after a make out session. They decided not to sleep with each other until they go back to England. They walked out of the room. She had her arm linked through his. They were joking and laughing.

XXXX

In the sitting room, Jack is laying out his pencils like surgical tools. His sketchbook is open and ready. He looks up as Rose comes into the room, wearing a silk kimono. She was nervous. Really nervous, as he was about to see her naked.

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a china doll. As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want." She hands him a dime and steps back, parting the kimono. The blue stone lies on her creamy breast. Her heart is pounding as she slowly lowers the robe. Jack looks so stricken, it is almost comical. The kimono drops to the floor. She moves to the couch, and positions herself. "Tell me when it looks right to you."

"Uh... just bend your left leg a little and... and lower your head. Eyes to me. That's it." Jack starts to sketch. He drops his pencil and she stifles a laugh. He was blushing a little; he had never been this way with the other girls.

"I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing."

"He does landscapes." Jack said as his eyes come up to look at her over the top edge of his sketchpad. Despite his nervousness, he draws with sure strokes, and what emerges is the best thing he has ever done. Her pose is languid, her hands beautiful, and her eyes radiate her energy.

_I promised, didn't I? The iceberg will be coming up in the next two or three chapters! So hold on tight…. _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	18. Katerina Dobreva Petrova

Katerina Dobreva Petrova

_Chapter 17_

Katherine was laughing so hard, she almost forgot to breathe. Harry was telling her about what he and his brothers done to his sisters when they were all young teenagers. It was a time in Harry's life that was the hardest for him and his family, but a time where they still had good laughs. Katherine wished she had that life with her family. It was all about preparing for womanhood, no jokes were ever shared in the Petrova house. One secret that she never told Harry was that her real birth name was.

Katerina Dobreva Petrova.

When she was banished to England four years ago Cal had made her change her name, to Katerina Pierce Hockley. She was allowed to keep her first name, but people called her Katherine. Cal didn't want anyone to know the real reason she was in England as It was ruin his reputation and put shame on his half of the family.

Harry was stunned at first, but quickly got over it. He knew there was more little secrets but didn't want to pressure me into spilling everything. He just looked at me with love and hope in his eyes telling me he didn't care. He just loved me and that is enough. He kissed my forehead, and we continued on walking.

XXXX

_10:30pm._

Lovejoy enters from the Palm Court through the revolving door and crosses the room toward Hockley. A fire is blazing in the marble fireplace, and the usual fat cats are playing cards, drinking and talking. Cal sees Lovejoy and detaches from his group, coming to him.

"None of the stewards have seen her. I checked for your cousin as well as you asked but no one has seen her either."

Cal grits his teeth, he says low but forceful. "This is ridiculous, Lovejoy find them." Lovejoy only nodded.

XXXX

The ship glides across an unnatural sea, black and calm as a pool of oil. The ships lights are mirrored almost perfectly in the black water. The sky is brilliant with stars. A meteor traces a bright line across the heavens. On the bridge, Captain Smith peers out at the blackness ahead of the ship. A crewmember brings him a cup of hot tea with lemon. It steams in the bitter cold of the open bridge. Second Officer Lightoller is next to him, staring out at the sheet of black glass the Atlantic has become. "I don't think I've ever seen such a flat calm, in 24 years at sea."

"Yes, like a mill pond. Not a breath of wind." Captain Smith said.

"It's make the bergs harder to see, with no breaking water at the base." Lightoller said, hinting that they should slow down. He was looking at Captain Smith nervously hoping he would get the message. To his disappointment, he didn't catch on and he couldn't disobey the Captains orders.

"Mmmmm." He stirred his Lemon tea. "Well, I'm off. Maintain speed and heading, Mr. Lightoller." He walked off.

"Yes sir." Was all that he could say.

XXXX

Rose, fully dressed now after her heated and heart-racing experience returns to the sitting room. Jack comes in from her promenade. "It's getting cold out there. You look like nice." Before she could reply a key in the door clicked. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through into the next room.

Miss Rose, Katherine? He said. He hears a door opening and goes through Cal's room toward hers.

Rose and Jack come out of her stateroom, closing the door. She leads him quickly along the corridor toward the B deck foyer. They are halfway across the open space when the sitting room door opens in the corridor and Lovejoy comes out. He sees Jack with Rose and hustles after them.

"Come on!" Rose shouted. She and Jack break into a run, surprising the few ladies and gentlemen about. Rose leads him past the stairs to the bank of elevators. They run to an elevator. "Hey wait wait wait!" Jack shouted. They nearly knocked the man of his feet, as they piled in. "Take us down. Quickly, quickly!" The Operator scrambles to comply. Jack even helps him close the steel gate. Lovejoy runs up as the lift starts to descend. He slams one hand on the bars of the gate. Rose makes a very rude and puts her finger up to him and laughs as Lovejoy disappears above. The Operator gapes at her. "Bye."

Lovejoy emerges from another lift and runs to the one Jack and Rose were in. The Operator is just closing the gate to go back up. Lovejoy runs around the bank of elevators and scans the foyer... no Jack and Rose. He tries the stairs going down to F-Deck. A functional space, with access to a number of machine spaces, Jack and Rose are leaning against a wall, laughing.

"Pretty tough for a valet, this fella. More like a cop."

"He's an ex-Pinkerton. Cal's father hired him to keep Cal out of trouble... to make sure he always got back to the hotel with his wallet and watch, after some crawl through the less reputable parts of town..."

"Oh shit."

"Go!" Rose shouted, a large grin on her face. She hasn't had this much fun in years. Lovejoy has spotted them from a cross-corridor nearby. He charges toward them. Jack and Rose run around a corner into a blind alley. There is one door, marked crew only, and Jack flings it open. They enter a ran room, with boilers and a ladder, they couldn't hear anything but loud sounds coming from the engines. Jack latches the deadbolt on the door, and Lovejoy slams against it a moment later.

"Now what!" Rose shouts her hands covering her ears.

"What?" He shouted back, he couldn't hear her. She laughed, at how funny it was.

XXXX

Jack and Rose come down the escape ladder and look around in amazement. It is like a vision of hell itself, with the roaring furnaces and black figures moving in the smoky glow. They run the length of the boiler room, dodging amazed stokers, and trimmers with their wheelbarrows of coal.

"Carry on! Don't mind us! You're all doing a great job!"

They run through the open watertight door into boiler room six. Jack pulls her through the fiercely hot alley between two boilers and they wind up in the dark, out of sight of the working crew. Watching from the shadows, they see the stokers working in the hellish glow, shovelling coal into the insatiable maws of the furnaces. The whole place thunders with the roar of the fires. He grabs her face roughly and kisses her, her hands wind up around his neck his in her hair. They make out between the boilers with the smoke clouding the air.

XXXX

"Hmm, it's so cold out tonight." Katherine said leaning by the railings. She had a dress with long sleeves tonight on a good job. He noticed her shivering slightly. He made to take his jacket off, but she stopped him. "No you need it more than I do." She said.

"Ok. If you insist but why don't we go and get your coat from your cabin?" He asked, she shook her head. "No because they will be looking for me. I don't really wanna go back yet." she leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her tightly against him. They stood out watching the calm waves. They hoped they would get their happy ever after.

XXXX

Jack and Rose enter and run laughing between the rows of stacked cargo. She hugs herself against the cold, after the dripping heat of the boiler room. They come upon William Carter's brand new touring car, lashing down to a pallet. It looks like a royal coach from a fairy tale, its brass trim and headlamps nicely set off by its deep burgundy colour.

Rose climbs into the plushly upholstered back seat, acting very royal. There are cut crystals bud vases on the walls back there, each containing a rose. Jack jumps into the driver's seat, enjoying the feel of the leather and wood. He beeps the horn, she giggles. "Where to, Miss?"

"To the stars." She whispers in his ear. She pulls Jack backwards and over the seat. He lands next to her, and his breath seems loud in the quiet darkness. He looks at her and she is smiling. It is the moment of truth.

"Are you nervous?"

She looks at him with adoration in her green eyes. She has never done it before, not even with Cal. Cal wanted it, but she convinced him to wait until their wedding night because it would be more special. Now nothing could stop them. "No." He strokes her face, cherishing her. She kisses his artist's fingers.

"Put your hands on me Jack." She whispers with desperation, wanting him to be with her and love her. Unlike Cal who only cares about money and a fortune, Jack wants this and her. She was starting to fall in love with him. She was finally clear about her feelings for him. The one who was with her right now she loved. She did not care about if he was poor; he was a kind young man where Cal was ruthless. He kisses her, and she slides down in the seat under his welcome weight.

XXXX

"Well if it isn't the two love birds." A voice said to Katherine and Harry, who was still in the same position as they were before. They both turned around to see James and Wilde.

"James." Harry scowled at him for making Katherine jump. The two men laughed. "Well hello Miss. I see you're the woman who Harry can't keep talking about."

Katherine blushed, he took her hand and kissed it. "Am Katherine." He nodded, "My daughter is called Katherine."

"Oh well my real name is Katerina but I prefer Katherine."

"What a unique name, but it's nice." She laughed.

"It's cold tonight isn't it?" Katherine said again, the temperature was dropping. The three of the officers were looking worried a little but never said anything. "Yes, but nothing to be worried about." Wilde said.

"Well if it's this cold out and so calm won't it make the bergs harder to see?" She wondered, they were all shocked how she knew this. She looked at them, "What? I know things. Just because am a woman doesn't mean I have to sit all day waiting for her husband to come home so she can feed him and worship him. I read, and I know my history remember am from Bulgaria." She ranted and smiled.

Harry was surprised at this side of her, he like it though. James and Wilde held back there laugh. "So anything else I should know about bergs?" She asked smirking.

_Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but the next chapter will be the iceberg. I need some more reviews on this story, do you like it? And if you have any issue's PM me. So enjoy! Look out for the next one._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	19. The Berg

The Berg

_Chapter 18_

_11:00pm._

"You're trembling." Rose said full of concern, they lay in the car sweat dripping off them from their lovemaking.

"It's okay. I'll be alright." Jack grins tiredly. He lays his cheek against her chest. She hugs his head to her chest, and kisses his head. They stay there and try to get their breath back.

XXXX

We talked with Wilde and James for a while, until Wilde retired for the night, and James went back on duty. That left me and Harry. I wondered what Rose and Jack doing tonight Harry cut me off my thoughts.

"So we will be docking in a couple of days will you be ready to tell your cousin about us?"

I hesitated, was I? Was I really ready to leave my family for a man I hardly know? Wait! What am I thinking?! I love Harry, I guess am just nervous.

"Yeah." I hesitated; he saw this and looked at me nervously. I smiled, "Don't worry." He nodded. It was getting colder now.

XXXX

11:15pm.

Lee and Fleet the ship lookouts are at the top of a cylinder half shape, a few feet of the ship. They're stamping there feet trying to get warm. "I can smell ice, you know, when it's near."

"Bollocks." Lee scoffed.

"Well I can."

XXXX

Cal stands at the open safe. He stares at the drawing of Rose and his face clenches with fury. He reads the note again: "Darling, now you can keep us both locked in your safe, Rose." Lovejoy, standing behind him, looks over his shoulder at the drawing. Cal crumples Rose's note, then takes the drawing in both hands as if to rip it in half. He tenses to do it, then stops himself.

"I have a better idea." He nods to himself.

XXXX

Rose and Jack, fully dressed, come through a crew door onto the deck. They can barely stand, they are laughing so hard. Jack and Rose stand in each other's arms. Their breath clouds around them in the now freezing air, but they don't even feel the cold. "When this ship docks, I'm getting off with you."

"This is crazy."

"I know. It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it." Jack pulls her to him and kisses her fiercely.

XXXX

11:36pm.

Up above them, Katherine and Harry are kissing. They are standing by the railing. They smile at each other lovingly. "Hmm.. I can't wait until we're finally free…," she mumbled into his coat. He chuckled and kissed her head that smelt like strawberries. "I just want you to hold me forever." They stood like that with him holding her.

XXXX

"Cor... look at that, would ya." Fleet says to Lee to Jack and Rose who were still kissing.

"They're a bloody sight warmer than we are."

"Well if that's what it takes for us two to get warm, I'd rather not, if it's all the same." He laughed, looking back out to the sea. It is Fleet whose expression falls first. Glancing forward again, he does a double take. The colour drains out of his face. A massive iceberg, is staring at them a few feet away.

"Bugger me!" Fleet reaches past Lee and rings the lookout bell three times, then grabs the telephone, calling the bridge. He waits precious seconds for it to be pick it up, never taking his eyes off the black mass ahead.

"Pick up, you bastards!"

Inside the enclosed wheelhouse, Sixth Officer Moody walks unhurriedly to the telephone, picking it up.

"Is someone there?"

"Yes. What do you see?"

"Iceberg right ahead!"

"Thank you." He hangs up, calls to Murdoch, "Iceberg right ahead!"

Murdoch sees it and rushes to the engine room telegraph. While signalling "FULL SPEED ASTERN" he yells to Quartermaster Hitchins, who is at the wheel.

"Hard a' starboard."

XXXX

Me and Harry broke apart when we heard shouts from the wheelhouse. Harry ran I ran too. James and Mr. Murdoch, whom I don't really know. We've met but we haven't really became friends. I looked out ahead. Oh my God there was a large iceberg coming towards us!

I ran back so I could get a better look, it looked like a rock. The ship started shaking from underneath us, I had to hold on to the railings. I saw Jack and Rose were underneath me, they were looking around in confusion as if to what's going on. Until they saw the huge berg in front of them. I looked aswell my hair was flying in the breeze. The berg was coming closer into the ship.

XXXX

I said I was getting off with Jack and that's what am gonna do, no more Cal or Mother telling me what to do. that's when we felt a shudder, underneath us. "What's that?" I said, Jack shrugged and looked around until we saw an iceberg coming past us. "Watch out!" It was Katherine. It came closer to us, Jack pushed me back. "Get back!" I gasped.

XXXX

My hands were pulled away from the railing and into Harry's arms. We both looked up at the berg, "Watch out!" I shouted Rose and Jack, who were down on lower deck. Harry had his arms around me. The berg finally passed us, am sure it left a mark or worse maybe a hole.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked me, worry in his eyes. I nodded, my heart was beating fast.

"Yeah."

"I have to go, I need to see what's happening." He looked a little scared, I grabbed his face. "Calm down, it's going to be ok." He nodded, I kissed him.

"You don't think?"

"Am not sure, but I have to go and see."

"Ok, find me when you know?"

He nodded, he swallowed. I walked away to get Rose and face the wrath of Cal and Ruth. To be honest I was scared of what is going to happen, I had a nagging feeling the berg left more than a hole.

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Just been so busy. Well is the next chapter promised! _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	20. This Could Be Bad

This Could Be Bad

_Hi sorry for the long wait again! But here I am…._

_Chapter 19_

Jack and Rose were leaning over the starboard rail, looking at the hull of the ship. "It looks okay. I don't see anything."

"Could it have damaged the ship?" Rose asked worriedly.

"It didn't seem like much of a bump. I'm sure we're okay."

"Rose! Jack!" They turned around to see Katherine walking fast towards them. Rose captured her in a hug.

"Oh my God, I can't believe that's just happened. Has it made a hole?" Rose asked, Katherine shook her head. "I don't know, but Harry seemed pretty worried though, he's gone to find out."

Behind them a couple of steerage people are kicking the ice around the deck, laughing.

"We should go tell Cal and Ruth."

XXXX

10 minutes later.

"We've been looking for you two." Lovejoy sneers. The three of them just ignored him, as they brushed past him. Lovejoy follows and, unseen, moves close behind Jack and smoothly slips the diamond necklace into the pocket of his overcoat.

Cal and Ruth wait in the sitting room, along with the Master at Arms and two stewards. There was a silence before the three of them walked in, Ruth closes her robe at her throat when she sees Jack. Cal glares at Katherine silently saying he will deal with later.

"Something serious has happened." Rose said, holding Jacks hand. Katherine walks over to Ruth who whispers something to her.

"That's right. Three things dear to me have disappeared this evening. Now that two is back." He looks from Katherine, to Rose to Jack. "... I have a pretty good idea where to fine the other." He looks to Master at Arms. "Search him." The Master at Arms steps up to Jack.

"Coat off, mate."

Lovejoy pulls at Jack's coat and Jack shakes his head in dismay, shrugging out of it. The Master at Arms pats him down.

"Cal, you can't be serious! We're in the middle of an emergency and you—"Steward Barnes pulls the Heart of the Ocean out of the pocket of Jack's coat "Is this it?"

Katherine puts her hands over her mouth, in shock, Rose is stunned as is Jack, his mouth open in shock

"That's it."

"This is horseshit!" Jack thrashed around in his handcuffs

"Don't you believe it, Rose. Don't!"

"He couldn't have." Rose said uncertain.

"Of course he could. Easy enough for a professional. He memorized the combination when you opened the safe." Cal said, snidely.

"But I was with him the whole time. This is absurd."

"Maybe he did it while you were putting your clothes back on." Cal whispered cold and low in her ear. Katherine heard him, and snarled Cal. She knew Jack wouldn't do this, but it still doesn't explain how it got his pocket.

"They put it in my pocket!"

Lovejoy held up his coat, "It's not even your pocket, son. Property of A. L. Ryerson." Lovejoy shows the coat to the Master at Arms. There is a label inside the collar with the owner's name.

"That was reported stolen today."

"I was going to return it! Katherine you know I wouldn't do that. Rose please—" Rose feels utterly betrayed, hurt and confused. She shrinks away from him. He starts shouting to her as Lovejoy and the Master at Arms drag him out into the hall. She can't look him in the eye. Ruth holds Rose away from him.

"Kat Rose, don't listen to them... I didn't do this! I didn't! You know me please believe me!" She is devastated. Ruth lays a comforting hand on her shoulder as the tears well up. "Why do women believe men?" Katherine suppressed a glare at Ruth.

XXXX

Harry couldn't shake the fact that they just hit an iceberg. It just couldn't get through him. James walked beside him, rambling on about it, as they were on their way to see the captain and Mr Andrews. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. They arrived and there were nearly all the crew members and the men.

Mr. Andrews unrolls a big drawing of the ship across the chartroom table. It is a side elevation, showing all the watertight bulkheads. His hands are shaking. Murdoch and Ismay hover behind Andrews and the Captain. "When can we get underway, damn it."

Captain Smith glares at him and turns his attention to Andrews' drawing. The builder points to it for emphasis as he talks.

"Water 14 feet above the keel in ten minutes... in the forepeak... in all three holds... and in boiler room six." Mr Andrews explains, pointing to the map.

"That's right."

"Five compartments. She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached. But not five. Not five. As she goes down by the head the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads... at E Deck... from one to the next... back and back. There's no stopping it."

"The pumps—"

"The pumps buy you time... but minutes only. From this moment, no matter what we do, Titanic will founder." Mr Andrews, said his face was shiny, like it was glistening with sweat and nerves.

"But the ship can't sink!"

"She is made of iron, sir. I assure you, she can. And she will. It is a mathematical certainty."

Harry and James share a frightened but determined look. Captain Smith looks like he has been gut punched.

"How much time?" Captain Smith, said after a moments silence. Two hours seem to pass, until Andrews spoke up again. "An hour, two at most." Everyone takes in a sharp breath. Ismay reels as his dream turns into his worst nightmare.

"And how many aboard, Mr. Murdoch?"

"Two thousand two hundred souls aboard, sir." Murdoch said his face was pale. A long beat. Smith turns to his employer. "I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Ismay."

XXXX

"I had better go dressed." Ruth said leaving the room, with Katherine who had just being held tightly by Cal, bruises forming on her arm.

Ruth and Katherine with much reluctance exits. Cal crosses to Rose. He regards her coldly for a moment, then slaps her across the face. Her face whips back, her hair goes flying across her face.

"It is a little slut, isn't it?" To Rose the blow is inconsequential compared to the blow her heart has been given. Cal grabs her shoulders roughly.

"Look at me, when am talking—" There is a loud knock on the door and an urgent voice. The door opens and their steward puts his head in.

"Sir, I've been told to ask you to please put on your lifebelt, and come up to the boat deck."

"Not now. We're busy." The steward persists, coming in to get the lifebelts down from the top of a dresser.

"I'm sorry about the inconvenience, Mr. Hockley, but it's Captain's orders. Please dress warmly, it's quite cold tonight." He hands a lifebelt to Rose, "Not to worry, miss, I'm sure it's just a precaution." She holds her red cheek, while looking up to him. Cal smiles smugly and mutters. "This is ridiculous."

XXXX

We had been assigned to pull the lifeboats down, and prepare them for the passengers. I couldn't tell Katherine, what was happening. Am sure she's found out by someone or she would of gone to Mr Andrews she's smart like that. I just hope she gets on a lifeboat. I know that it will be a disaster in a hour or so. I just hope I can catch her, and get her into a lifeboat. I only hope she will get into one without looking for me first.

XXXX

I couldn't believe Cal had slapped Rose across her face! I just couldn't grasp it, yeah I've had mine but not across the face. I have a good bruise from where his hands where on mine. We had been told to put our life belts on, now I know what was happening. We were gonna sink. Why else would we be in life belts? I couldn't say anything though.

"What's doing, sonny? You've got us all trussed up and now we're cooling our heels." Molly said, gesturing to her life belt. The young steward backs away, actually stumbling on the stairs.

The jumpy piano rhythm of "Alexander's Ragtime Band" comes out of the first class lounge a few yards away. Bandleader Wallace Hartley has assembled some of his men on Captain's orders, to allay panic.

"It's just the God damned English doing everything by the book."

"There's no need for language, Mr. Hockley." Ruth said, Rose and Me were walking behind Cal and Ruth. She turns to Trudy, Go back and turn the heater on in my room, so it won't be too cold when we get back. Mr Andrews enters, looking around the magnificent room, which he knows is doomed. Me and Rose both see Mr Andrews expression and we walk over to him. Cal walks over slowly.

Rose grabs his arm, and looks up to him. "We saw the iceberg, Mr. Andrews. And I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth."

"The ship will sink." His only reply was. Rose's had covers her mouth in disbelief.

"You're certain?"

"Yes. In an hour or so... all this... will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

"What?" Cal said he looked stunned. The Titanic? Sinking? His mind wasn't registering it.

Mr Andrews, took my hand in his, Rose's his hand was still on his arm. "Please tell only who you must, I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And get to a boat quickly. Don't wait. You remember what I told you about the boats?"

"Yes, I understand. Thank you." Rose said, Mr Andrews looked and nodded at me, before going off, moving among the passengers and urging them to put on their lifebelts and get to the boats.

XXXX

Harry and two other crew members were trying to get a lifeboat down, they were struggling. It was hard work and it didn't help that people were running in their way. Until a mad man ran up to the boat, trying to get the boat down.

"There is no time to waste!" It was Ismay. "Lower away! Lower away! Lower away!" Ismay, the money maker. Harry grabbed him and pushed him away. What a fool. "Get out of the way, you fool! Do you want me to drown the lot of them." He made to walk away, until Ismay got him by the arm.

"Do you know who I am?!"

Harry knew who he was exactly. He was the fool who ordered the Captain to speed up just to get his stupid headlines and now they are in this mess. He squares up to Ismay.

"You're a passenger. I am a ship's bloody officer. Now do what you're told!" He shouted, anger rising up in him, and turned away. "Steady men! Stand by the falls!"

"Yes, sorry." Harry just ignored him.

XXXX

On the other side of the ship Rose Katherine, Ruth and Cal are waiting by the boats. Molly had just got into a boat. Katherine was worried for Harry, and Rose was thinking about Jack. Rose turned around to Katherine. "Katherine, I know Jack didn't do this. He wouldn't."

Katherine smiled slightly. "I know, Rose."

"Will the lifeboats be seated according to class? I hope they're not too crowded—" Ruth started laughing, Cal smiled.

Rose and Katherine's expression turned to disgust. "Oh, Mother shut up!"

Ruth freezes, her mouth open, "Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats... not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die." Rose said the last bit quietly.

"Not the better half." Cal said, with a smug grin. Jack, that's who he meant he's third class,. A rocket bursts overhead, bathing her face in white light.

"You unimaginable bastard." Rose said, with a blank expression.

"Come on, Ruth, get in the boat. These are the first class seats right up here. That's it." Molly said, breaking the tension. Molly practically hands her over to Lightoller, then looks around for some other women who might need a push.

"Come on, Rose. You're next, darlin'." Rose steps back, shaking her head, Katherine does the same. She didn't want to stay with them. She needed to find Harry and get off with him. Rose held her hand, "Rose, get in the boat!"

"You too Katherine." Molly said.

"Goodbye, mother." Rose said, and walking away, Katherine with her.

Ruth, standing in the tippy lifeboat, can do nothing. Cal grabs Rose's arm and tries to grab Katherine's but they pull free and walks away through the crowd. Cal catches up to Rose and grabs her again, roughly.

"Where are you going? To him? Is that it? To be a whore to that gutter rat? And you to that ship officer, a slut again are you!"

"How dare you you know nothing about him!" Katherine snapped, "I'd rather be his whore than your wife." Rose spat, and walked away with Katherine again.

He clenches his jaw, "No. I said no!" And squeezes her arm viciously, pulling her back toward him she lets go of Katherine's hand. She spat in his face, and grabs Katherine's hand and runs off.

"Lower away!" Lightoller said who just saw what happened. He would have to tell Harry about this.

"Rose! Rose!" Ruth screamed, trying to see her, but she was going down. The boat lurches downward as the falls are paid out.

XXXX

Jack was panicking; he couldn't get the handcuffs off him. He knew what was happening he could feel a slight change in the ship. He knew he had to get out soon. _Very_ soon. "Aghhhh!" He cried out in pain, the handcuffs were not budging off his wrists.

Jack pulls on the pipe with all his strength. It's not budging. He hears gurgling sound. Water pours under the door, spreading rapidly across the floor.

"Oh Shit."

He tries to pull one hand out of the cuffs, working until the skin is raw... no good.

"Help! Somebody! Can anybody hear me?!" He roared. There was no answer.

"This could be bad." He murmured to himself.

_Well chapter 19! Hope it met your expectations…next chapter coming soon._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	21. Rescuing Jack

Rescuing Jack

_Chapter 20_

Katherine and Rose ran breathlessly hand in hand through the crowd. They were bumping in and throwing people out the way, rudely. They never had time to apologize because they knew they were running out of time to find Jack. "Mr Andrews!"

"Mr Andrews!" They said in unison. Katherine sighed, as they couldn't find him, they had been at it for nearly fifteen minutes. Until they went lower and lower, in to second class. "Mr Andrews!" he turned to see Katherine and Rose running up to him, breathless.

"Mr. Andrews, thank God! Where would the Master at Arms take someone under arrest?!"

"What? You have to get to a boat right away!"

"No! I'll do this with or without your help, sir. But without will take longer." Rose shot back, he looked at Rose searching for a reason why she was doing this. Then he caught on, Jack. He had heard about him stealing the diamond, and did not believe that he would do that.

"Take the elevator to the very bottom; go left, down the crewman's passage, then make a right." He took ahold of Rose's arm, and begin leading Katherine by her other arm down the hall.

"Bottom, left, right. I have it."

"Be careful you too, and make sure you go straight to a boat right away, they won't be many left."

XXXX

Where is she? Harry was thinking, he looked for her in her cabin but there was no one there. She must off went to a lifeboat, he thought. He was hoping he could spot her but for now he had to prepare the lifeboats and hope for the best she turns up.

XXXX

Katherine and Rose run up as the last Elevator Operator is closing up his lift to leave. "Sorry, miss, lifts are closed—" Without thinking Rose grabs him and shoves him back into the lift, Katherine is stunned for a split second, "I'm through with being polite, God damnit! Now take me down!" Katherine had never seen Rose react to madly before. It just proved how much she loved Jack. The operator fumbles to close the gate and start the lift. "E deck." Katherine said, as the conductor fumbled around with the switch.

They pushed themselves against the wall as the water filled into the lift. They bothed screamed at the coldness of the water. The car has landed in a foot of freezing water, shocking the hell out of her. Rose claws the door open and splashes out, hiking up her floor-length skirt so she can move. The lift goes back up, behind them, they look around. "Left, crew passage." Rose says.

They spot it and slog down the flooded corridor. The place is understandably deserted. She is on her own. "Right, right... right."

They turn into a cross-corridor, splashing down the hall. A row of doors on each side. "This is it," Katherine said, shivering slightly at the coldness.

"Jack? Jaaacckk!" Katherine and Rose shouted, down the corridors waiting for a response.

XXXX

Jack is hopelessly pulling on the pipe again, straining until he turns red. He collapses back on the bench. Realizing he's screwed. Then he hears them through the door.

"ROSE! KATHERINE! In here!" Less than five seconds later, his lover and his friend coming racing and splashing in the room. She splashes over Jack and puts her arms around him.

"Jack, Jack, Jack... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." They are so happy to see each other it's embarrassing. Katherine turns and looks away, at their reunion.

"That guy Lovejoy put it in my pocket."

"I know, I know."

"See if you can find a key for these. Try those drawers. It's a little brass one. Katherine try the cupboard." She kisses his face and hugs him again, then starts to go through the desk.

"Rose how did you find out I didn't do it?"

"I didn't, I just realized I already knew."

They share a look, then she goes back to ransacking the room, searching drawers and cupboards. Jack sees movement out the porthole and looks out.

"Katherine how did you know?"

"Well I knew from the beginning, since Cal's my cousin, I already knew what he is capable of."

"There's no key!" Rose shouted looking at Jack, desperately.

They look around at the water, now almost two feet deep. Jack has pulled his feet up onto the bench. "You two have to go for help."

Rose nodded, "I'll be right back." she kisses him once more, then grabs Katherine's hand running out.

"I'll wait here." Jack said, he looks down at the swirling water.

XXXX

"Hello? Somebody?!" Rose shouted, down the empty corridor. She turns to Katherine, "Kat you go down that corridor, and see if anyone can help." She nodded and ran off.

She turns a corner and runs along another corridor in a daze. The hall slopes down into water which, shimmers, reflecting the light. She heard Katherine down the other side shouting for help.

"Help me! We need help!" A man comes running past her, holding life jackets, with a crazed look in his eyes, he grabs her arm and pulls her down the corridor ignoring her plea. He doesn't look back. It is like a bad dream. The hull gongs with terrifying sounds. "Wait. Wait! I need your help! There's a man down there and he's trapped!"

"There's no need for panic!"

"No, let me go! You're going the wrong way! Let go me listen!" she punched him right in the nose,

"To hell with you." He runs off, his bleeding nose, dripping on the velvet carpets. She breathes deeply, The lights flicker and go out, leaving utter darkness, a beat. Then they come back on. She finds herself hyperventilating. That one moment of blackness was the most terrifying of her life.

XXXX

"Anybody help us!" Katherine screamed down the right side corridor, there was no one no sign of life anywhere. "God someone help us!"

Then right on cue, a man comes brushing past us, "Hey there is someone down there and he needs help." She tried to explain, but he sharply ran past her and down the other corridor. "Please!" She pleaded, but he was already out of view. Harry, oh God I hope he is not worrying about me.

"Katherine!" She spun to see Rose running down with an axe, breathing heavily. She looked like a mess, we both were.

"You didn't find no one?" I asked as we ran back down the steps. She shook her head. They look down and gasp. The water has flooded the bottom five steps. She goes down and has to crouch to look along the corridor to the room where Jack is trapped. They look at each other, then back down the steps, Rose takes the lead and plunges into the water, which is up to her waist... and powers forward, holding the axe above her head in two hands. She grimaces at the pain from the literally freezing water. "Ahh!" She yelps, as the freezing water hits them both.

XXXX

Jack has climbed up on the bench, and is hugging the water pipe. Rose and Katherine wade in, holding the axe above her head. "Will this work?"

"We'll find out."

They are both terrified, but trying to keep panic at bay. He positions the chain connecting the two cuffs, stretching it taut across the steel pipe. The chain is of course very short, and his exposed wrists are on either side of it.

"Try a couple practice swings." Katherine moves out of Rose's way, as she hefts the axe and thunks it into a wooden cabinet. "Now try to hit the same mark again." She swings hard and the blade thunks in four inches from the mark. "Okay, that's enough practice."

He winces, bracing himself as she raises the axe. She has to hit a target about an inch wide with all the force she can muster, with his hands on either side.

"You can do it, Rose. Hit it as hard as you can, I trust you." Jack said, to Rose who looked terrified, and nodded at Katherine, whom gone pale. Jack closes his eyes. So does she. Katherine was the only one who could keep her eyes open. The axe comes down. K-WHANG! Rose gingerly opens her eyes looks... Jack is grinning with two separate cuffs. Rose drops the axe, all the strength going out of her.

"Nice work." He laughed, and kissed her face. The three of them laughed. He climbs down into the water next to her. He can't breathe for a second. "You did it!" Katherine squealed with brief happiness.

"Shit! that is cold! Oh shit shit shit!" They wade out into the hall. Rose starts toward the stairs going up, but Jack stops her. There is only about a foot of the stairwell opening visible.

"We gotta find another way out."

"But this is the way out!" Katherine shouts, her curly wet hair sticking to her face.

"It's too deep, we'll find another way, come on." He said, they all turned in the other direction.

It took them nearly twenty minutes to get up, on deck. Jack was banging against the door, to get it open when it did they went flying into each other, they looked around and turned back the other way, "Hey you can't do that!" they ignored who it was. They hurried down the corridor.

"Am talking to you! That's white star line property!"

The three of them turned and screamed, "SHUT UP!"

_Sorry for the wait….Sorry if it's too short, or it didn't make up to your expectations, It is quite hard but I'll manage, they will be Harry and Katherine in the next chapter! So look out for it._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	22. Painful Goodbyes

Painful Goodbyes

_Chapter 21_

Jack leads them past the dumbfounded steward, his hand in enclosed with Rose's and his other hand on Katherine's arm. They join the steerage stragglers going aft. In places the corridor is almost completely blocked by large families carrying all their luggage. An Irish woman gives Rose and Katherine a tatty blanket. Jack rubs Rose's arms and tries to warm her up as they walk along. Katherine wished Harry was here to warm her up. They tried loads of doors to unlock but they were all secured. They didn't know what to do.

XXXX

On the main deck people were failing around panicking. The boats were getting heavier and heavier as more woman and children were crowding on to them, some boats had only twelve, some even thirty. Lightoller was wiping sweat of his brow, a first class woman says, "Will you hold the boat a moment? I have to run back to my room for something—"

Lightoller grabs her and makes a noise of anger and shoves her bodily into the boat. _Idiot woman_, he thought. Thomas Andrews rushes up to him just then. "Why are the boats being launched half full?!"

Lightoller steps past him, helping a seaman clear a snarled fall. "Not now, Mr. Andrews." He said dismissevley.

Mr Andrews gestures to the water, "There, look... twenty or so in a boat built for sixty five. And I saw one boat with only twelve. Twelve!"

"Well... we were not sure of the weight—"

"Rubbish! They were tested in Belfast with the weight of 70 men. Now fill these boats, Mr. Lightoller. For God's sake, man!" He said in disbelief. Lightoller closes his eyes for a moment.

Cal, who sees Lovejoy hurrying toward him through the aisle connecting the port and starboard sides of the boat deck. "They're not on the starboard side either."

"We're running out of time. And this strutting martinet..." He said indicating to Lightoller "...isn't letting any men in at all."

"The one on the other side is letting men in."

"Then that's our play. But we're still going to need some insurance."

"Come on."

Cal charges off, heading forward followed by Lovejoy.

XXXX

"Please, Ida, get into the boat." A man pleading to his wife.

"No. We've been together for forty years, and where you go, I go. Don't argue with me, Isador, you know it does no good." He looks at her with sadness and love, They embrace gently. "Lower away!" Lightoller shouts.

XXXX

Fabrizio, standing with Helga Dahl and her family, hears Jack's voice. Fabrizio! Fabri!"

Fabrizio turns and sees Jack Katherine and Rose pushing through the crowd. He and Jack hug like brothers. "The boats are all going."

"We gotta get up there or we're gonna be gargling saltwater. Where's Tommy?"

Fabrizio points over the heads of the solidly packed crowd to the stairwell. Tommy has his hands on the bars of the steel gate which blocks the head of the stairwell. The crew open the gate a foot or so and a few women are squeezing through. "Women only. No men. No men!"

But some terrified men, not understanding English, try to rush through the gap, forcing the gate open. The crewmen and stewards push them back, shoving and punching them.

"Get back! Get back you lot!" he turns to the crew members, "Lock it."

They struggle to get the gate closed again, while a steward brandishes a small revolver. Another holds a fire axe. They lock the gate, and a cry goes up among the crowd, who surge forward, pounding against the steel and shouting in several languages.

"For the love of God, man, there are children down here! Let us up, so we can have a chance!"

But the crewmen are scared now. They have let the situation get out of hand, and now they have a mob. Tommy gives up and pushes his way back through the crowd, going down the stairs. He rejoins Jack, Katherine Rose and Fabrizo. "It's hopeless that way."

"Well, whatever we're goin' to do, we better do it fast."

Fabrizio turns to Helga, praying he can make himself understood, he gestures with his hands, "Everyone... all of you... come with me now. We go to the boats. We go to the boats. Capito? Come now!"

They can't understand what he's saying. They can see his urgency, but the patriarch of the family, shakes his head. Fabrizio turns to Helga. "Helga... per favore... please... come with me, I am lucky. Is my destiny to go to America." She kisses him, then steps back to be with her family. Jack lays a hand on his shoulder, his eyes saying Let's go. "I will never forget you." He said sadly. Helga goes to reconsider but her mother lays a hand on her shoulder.

He turns to Jack, who leads the way out of the crowd. Looking back Fabrizio sees her face disappear into the crowd. Katherine stops and goes back to Fabrizo, and takes his hand sadness in her eyes, he nods tries to pull himself together.

XXXX

CLUNK! Cal opens his safe and reaches inside. As Lovejoy watches, he pulls out two stacks of bills, still banded by bank wrappers. Then he takes out "Heart of the Ocean", putting it in the pocket of his overcoat, and locks the safe. "I make my own money."

"So do I." showing him his gun on his waistband. Cal grinned putting money in his pocket as they go out.

XXXX

Jack, Rose, Katherine, Fabrizio and Tommy are lost, searching for a way out. They push past confused passengers... past a mother changing her baby's diaper on top of an upturned steamer trunk... past a woman arguing heatedly with a man in Serbo-Croatian, a wailing child next to them... past a man kneeling to console a woman who is just sitting on the floor, sobbing... and past another man with an Arabic dictionary, trying to figure out what the signs mean, while his wife and children wait patiently. They come upon a narrow stairwell and they go up two decks before they are stopped by a small group pressed up against a steel gate. The steerage men are yelling at a scared steward.

"Go to the main stairwell, with everyone else. It'll all get sorted out there."

Jack takes one look at this scene and finally just loses it. "Open the gate…..God damn it to Hell son of a bitch!" He grabs one end of a bench bolted to the floor on the landing. He starts pulling on it, and Tommy and Fabrizio pitch in until the bolts shear and it breaks free. Rose and Katherine figures out what they are doing and clears a path up the stairs between the waiting people.

"Move aside! Quickly, move."

"Move aside. Out the way." Katherine shoves people out the way.

Jack and Tommy run up the steps with the bench and ram it on to the gate with all their strength. It rips loose from its track and falls outward, narrowly missing the steward. Led by Jack, the crowd surges though. Katherine steps up to the cowering steward and says in her most imperious tone:

"If you have any intention of keeping your pathetic job with the White Star Line, I suggest you escort these good people to the boat deck... now." He ignores her, and shouts threats at them all, until Tommy gives him a good punch.

They finally get up to the first deck and are swarmed by people rushing past them, Katherine held on to Jack's arm, as he held Rose's hand tightly. They look at the empty davits. "The boats are gone!"

She sees Colonel Gracie chugging forward along the deck, escorting two first class ladies. "Colonel! Are there any boats left?"

"Yes, miss... there are still a couple of boats all the way forward. This way, I'll lead you!" they don't wait for them, they just run.

XXXX

"So we have an understanding then?" Cal said to Murdoch.

"As you've said." Murdoch nodded curtly.

Cal who was satisfied, steps back. He finds himself waiting next to J. Bruce Ismay. Ismay does not meet his eyes, nor anyone's. Lovejoy comes to Cal at that moment.

"I've found them. They're just over on the port side. With him."

"Women and children? Any more women and children?" he glances at Cal. "Anyone else, then?" Cal looks longingly at his boat... his moment has arrived.

"God damn it to hell! Come on." He and Lovejoy head for the port side, taking a short-cut through the bridge. He wondered if he has done the right thing.

Bruce Ismay, seeing his opportunity, steps quickly into Collapsible C. He stares straight ahead, not meeting Murdoch's eyes. "Take them down."

XXXX

"Women and children, please. Women and children only. Step back, sir." Lightoller said.

Even with Jack's arms wrapped around her, Rose is shivering in the cold. Katherine look franctilly around for Harry, but she couldn't see no sign of him.

"Goodbye for a little while... only for a little while." He looks to his girls. "Go with mummy."

The woman stumbles to the boat with the children, hiding her tears from them. Beneath the false good cheer, the man is choked with emotion. "Hold mummy's hand and be a good girl. That's right."

"You better check out the other side." Jack said to Fabrizo and Tommy not knowing he will never see them again. They nod and run off, searching for a way around the deckhouse.

Rose turns around, "I'm not going without you."

"Get in the boat, Rose."

"Katherine!"

Katherine recognized that voice and spun around to see Harry's worried face he rushes towards her while another crew member merges his position. "Harry!" She runs towards him and he pulls her to him, crashing her into a bone-breaking embrace. "Where have you been?" She mumbled into his coat, and he pulled away looking at her. "You need to get into a lifeboat Katherine."

"Ok, let's go." She made to move, but he stopped her, "No. It's only woman and children; you need to go with Rose."

"I can't. I can't go without you."

He looked her seriously, "Katherine the ship is sinking, I have a job to do. I'll be merging a boat, I'll get off safely, I promise you that."

She looked at him so see if he's telling the truth, she found nothing but love and fear in his eyes. "Please don't leave me." She whispered, tears coming to her eyes. She was so scared. She didn't know if he would come for her. He kissed her lips and cupped her face, "I will come for you when this over, but first you need to get on a life boat there isn't much time." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and shook her head, as if saying no. "Kat you need to go now, the boats are filling up fast."

"Tell me you love me." she whispered, tears trailing down her cheeks. He looked her, with sadness and love. "I love you, I love you so much." He said, kissing her forehead. "I love you too, Harry. Please just get out of here." He nodded, and they kissed desperately. His arms tightening around her waist, she was freezing. They pulled apart; He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He didn't mind because he had another jacket on him. "Come on." He said taking her to the lifeboat where Rose and Jack and now Cal were. "Hey, Harry," Jack said, Rose looked at Harry then Katherine. They both didn't want to leave their loves. Cal looked at Harry, then at Katherine. "Katherine you're ok." Cal said sweetly, and tried to hug her, but she pulled away. She turned back to Harry, "I can't Harry,"

Harry sighed, "Katherine we've been through this, you have to. I will be on the next boat." He pulls her into his arms and holds her. Katherine buries her face into his shoulder, inhaling her scent.

"No not with you." Rose said, to Jack who was refusing to go without him. Katherine saw Cal roll his eyes in disgust then speak up, "There are boats on the other side that are allowing men in. Jack and I can get off safely. Both of us."

Jack saw through the lie, looks at the ground then smiled reassuringly. "I'll be alright. Hurry up so we can get going... we got our own boat to catch."

Harry pulls away and kisses Katherine quickly before helping her up to the boat, she receives another hand from Lightoller, she turns around and tries to grab Harry's gloved hand again, she feels his hand once more, then it's snatched away from her. She felt empty and cold.

"Get on." Cal said to Rose, Lightoller grabs her arm and pulls her toward the boat. She reaches out for Jack and her fingers brush his for a moment. Then she finds herself stepping down into the boat. It's all a rush and blur.

"Lower away!" Katherine and Rose sit next to each other and watch their loves, upon them. Katherine looks into Harry's tearful brown eyes. She mouthed I love you. He turned away into the the crowd, his heart was breaking. He didn't know if they were all going to survive.

Rose looked into Jack's heartbroken gaze, and glanced at Cal's slightly smug look. The two men watch at the rail as the boat begins to descend.

"You're a good liar." Cal said lowly to Jack, who was watching Rose and Katherine descend lower.

"Almost as good as you."

"There's no uh, there's no arrangement is there?"

"Oh there is, not that you'll benefit much from it."

"I always win jack. One way or another." He said with a smug smile. Jack looks at him, defeated. (I always feel sorry for Jack on this bit. Cal the evil bastard. Haha) He knows he is screwed. He looks down at Rose, not wanting to waste a second of his last view of her. He glances at Katherine who gazes sadly on him.

Katherine and Rose are still staring up, tears pouring down their face. Like no, one could feel their pain that they are going through. Suddenly she surprises herself and Katherine by standing up and lunging forward and hurls herself out of the boat to the rail of the A-Deck promenade, catching it, and scrambling over the rail. The Boat 2 continues down. But Rose is back on Titanic.

Katherine was stunned, but she knew she wouldn't be apart from Jack, cause she is so stubborn, Katherine found herself doing the same, Rose was waiting impatiently for her, before anyone could stop her she followed with Rose. She nearly fell backwards, until Rose grabbed her back and pulled her over, and left her nearly on the floor before Rose ran.

"No Rose Kat! NOOOO!"

Jack spins from the rail, running for the nearest way down to A-Deck. Cal too has seen her jump. She is willing to die for this man, this gutter scum and his shameful and whore cousin who has been with a filthy officer, which he did not no off, made him more angry. He is overwhelmed by a rage so all-consuming it eclipses all thought.

Jack as he bangs through the doors to the foyer and sprints down the stairs. He sees them coming into A-deck foyer, running toward him, Cal's long coat flying out behind her as Rose runs. They meet at the bottom of the stairs, and collide in an embrace. "Rose, Rose, you're so stupid, you're such an idiot—" And all the while he's kissing her and holding her as tight as he can.

"You jump, I jump, right?"

"Right." He smiles in relief. He turns to Katherine just standing there with Harry's overjacket on her. He rushes to hug her aswell, so she isn't left out, and he thought of her as a sister. Rose watches smiling slightly, as her best friend and lover hug each other. "You're an idiot aswell." He jokes, she laughs a little. He goes back to Rose and pulls her into a embrace again.

Cal comes in and runs to the railing. Looking down he sees them locked in their embrace. Lovejoy comes up behind Cal and puts a restraining hand on him, but Cal whips around, grabbing the pistol from Lovejoy's waistband in one cobra-fast move.

He runs along the rail and down the stairs. As he reaches the landing above them he raises the gun. He screams in rage, and fires. The screams of Katherine and Rose echo through the walls. The carved cherub at the foot of the centre railing explodes. Katherine pushes them forward, and Jack pulls

Rose toward the stairs going down to the next deck. Katherine hurriedly following them. Cal fires again, running down the steps toward them. A bullet blows a divest out of the oak panelling behind Jack's head as he pulls Rose down the next flight of stairs.

Cal steps on the skittering head of the cherub statue and goes sprawling. The gun clatters across the marble floor. He gets up, and reeling drunkenly goes over to retrieve it.

Jack grabs Katherine's arm, and they run faster. The bottom of the grand staircase is flooded several feet deep. Jack and Rose come down the stairs two at a time and run straight into the water, fording across the room to where the floor slopes up, until they reach dry footing at the entrance to the dining saloon.

As Cal reels down the stairs in time to see Jack Katherine, and Rose splashing through the water toward the dining saloon. He fires twice. Big gouts of spray near them, but he's not a great shot. The water boils up around his feet and he retreats up the stairs a three of steps, he looks around him as the wood ward groans and creaks.

"I hope you enjoy your time together!"

Lovejoy arrives next to him. Cal suddenly remembers something and starts to laugh. "What could possibly be funny?"

"I put the diamond in the coat pocket."

Lovejoy looks at him, not knowing what he is on about, He turns to Lovejoy with a sickly expression, his eyes glittering. "I put the coat on her!" he shouted.

_Well that was a long one, probably my longest one. Well I was gone for a month and am so sorry about that, I was so busy with exams and stuff and I haven't really had no energy to do it. Well I am watching Titanic right now as I wrote this it was on telly. _

_So we got a little Harry and Katherine, hoped you liked it? and Helga and Fabrizo I really like them two. It was a shame they cut the scenes out. Any way chapter 21 is done._

_REVIEW PLEASE._

_Sarahmcihellegellarfan1_


	23. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTICE.

It has come to my attention that someone has stolen my Jurassic Park trilogy material and put it on . If anyone knows, anything about this message me immediately. I write my own material, so if anyone comes across it just beware it's not the real author.

I am very upset about this, and finding it just shocked me beyond words. I never thought that someone would take my stories and publish them as their own on another website.

Thank you.

Sarahmichellegellarfan1


	24. Good Luck

Good Luck

_Chapter 22_

Harry's POV

I watched as I helped her into a lifeboat and the feel of her freezing hand touch mine one last time. Her beautiful doe eyes were glistening with crystal clear tears, she pulled my jacket tighter against her. Rose then got into the lifeboat with a heavy goodbye she held Jack's hand one last time, before Wilde broke them apart and she sat next to Katherine who was watching me. "LOWER AWAY!" The boat began to descend down and Rose and Katherine looked heartbroken, I felt a few tears trying to excape myself. The truth was I didn't know if we all would survive, I was just relieved that Katherine had made it, even if I don't. she mouthed the words I love you. I couldn't take it, I turned back to my job trying to help more people.

XXXX

They ran through the galley and Rose spots the stairs. She starts up and Jack grabs her hand. He leads her and Katherine down. They crouched together on the landing so that Cal wouldn't find them. A long creaking groan, then they hear it... a cry. Below them. They go down a few steps to looks along the next deck. It was a child, Katherine gasped. He was standing in the middle of the corridor looking so helpless it made her think of her baby.

"We can't leave him." Rose said, Jack thought for a moment then he decided they all ran to him. Jack scoops up the child and they run back to the stairs but a torrent of water comes pouring down the stairs like rapids. In seconds it is too powerful for them to go against.

"Come on." Jack shouted, Katherine and Rose held hands so they wouldn't be pushed away from the impact of the water. Charging the other way down the flooding corridor, they blast up spray with each footstep. At the end of the hall are heavy double doors. As Jack approaches them he sees water spraying through the gap between the doors right up to the ceiling. The doors groan and start to crack under the tons of pressure.

"Back! Go back!"

Rose and Katherine pivot and they ran back the way they came, taking a turn into a cross-corridor. A man is coming the other way. He sees the boy in Jack's arms and cries out, grabbing him away from Jack he starts cursing him in Russian. He runs on with the boy—"No! Not that way! Come back!" They all screamed, but it was too late because a wall of water thunders into the corridor. The father and child disappear instantly. Katherine gulped.

Jack Katherine and Rose run as a wave blasts around the corner, foaming from floor to ceiling. It gains on them like a locomotive. They make it to a stairway going up. Jack Katherine and Rose pound up the steps as white water swirls up behind them. They go towards a steel gate blocks the top of the Jack slams against the fate, gripping the bars.

A terrified steward standing guard on the landing above turns to run at the sight of the water thundering up the stairs. "Wait! Wait! Help us! Unlock the gate."

"Please! Help!" Rose and Katherine plead.

The steward runs on. The water wells up around Jack Katherine and Rose, pouring through the gate and slamming them against it. In seconds it is up to their waist. "Help us! Please!"

The steward stops and looks back. He sees Jack Katherine and Rose at the gate, their arms reaching through... he sees the water pouring through the gate onto the landing.

"Fucking 'ell!"

He runs back, slogging against the current. He pulls a key ring from his belt and struggles to unlock the padlock as the water fountains up around them. The lights short out and the landing is plunged into darkness. The water rises over the lock and he's doing it by feel.

"Come on!"

"Hurry!" Katherine shouted.

Jack Katherine and Rose are right up against the ceiling. The stewardess was trembling and the keys dropped to the floor. "Am sorry I dropped the keys." He said and ran up the stairs.

"No no wait!"

"Shit!" Jack shouted, and ducked his head under the water.

XXXX

Panic is setting in more around the remaining boats aft. The crowd here is now a mix of all three classes. Officers repeatedly warn men back from the boats. The crowd presses in closer. Seamen scarlott brandishes the tiller of boat 14 to discourage a close press of men who look ready to rush the boat. Several men break ranks and rush forward. Lightoller pulls out his Webley revolver and aims it at them.

"Get back! Get back! Keep order or I'll shoot you all like dogs!" He screamed.

The men back down, everyone was keeping back now. Harry was trying to keep a brave face on. "Mr Lowe man this boat." He said gave him a gun. Harry looked up at him sharply, and Lightoller looked like her was going collapse any second with fear and anger. He nodded and jumped up on the boat. "RIGHT IS EVERYBODY ALRIGHT? NOBODY PANIC!"

As they were descending down, people from first class and third class were trying to jump on the boat. "Get back!" He had no choice but to take the gun out and wave it in the air hoping it would make them move. It only made more people jump onto it. "Stay back you lot! STAY BACK!" he fired the gun as a warning to a bunch of men who were jumping into the boat as it passes the open promenade on A-Deck.

BLAM! BLAM!

XXXX

Suddenly the gate gives and swings open. They are pushing through by the force of the water. They make it to stairs on the other side of the landing and run up the deck. Katherine was on the verge of falling but Jack kept her up by the waist and Rose followed. They ran as fast as their legs could take them going up stairwells and corridors until they reached the bit were it was still dry. It was the first class smoke room. They ran straight for the moving doors, but Katherine saw a man by the fireplace and staring at the clock, "Mr Andrews!" Rose shouted, stopping towards him. Katherine got out of Jack's hold and walked to him.

"Won't you even make a try for it, Mr. Andrews?" Katherine asked, soaked to the skin.

He looked at her as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Katherine." She gave him a sad look, he turned to Rose and Jack, "And you two."

"It's going fast... we've got to keep moving." Jack said.

Mr. Andrews picks up his lifebelt and hands it to Rose. Katherine already had a life jacket on from before. Jack never had one.

"Good luck to you, Katherine, Rose." He nodded to them. They both hugged him "And to you, Mr. Andrews." Rose whispered, Katherine kissed his cheek. Jack pulled them away and they run through the revolving door.

_Finally updated! I know am terrible with updates, I just haven't got the energy these days. But not long now maybe two chapters left till the end. Am sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but hope you enjoy it nevertheless._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


End file.
